


Pride with a Vengeance

by Spunky0ne, Timewaster123456789



Series: Pieces of a Shattered Moon [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Renji is attacked, Yoruichi abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: When Renji is attacked and Yoruichi abducted, Byakuya must work quickly to rescue the bearer of the Kuchiki heir.





	1. To Begin the Game

“Didn’t you say that you needed to wake up early?” Byakuya breathed seductively into Renji’s ear, startling him into wakefulness.

If Renji had any issue with how his life partner chose to wake him, it was lost as Byakuya caught his lips in a very sweet kiss, that threatened to become far more than that if Renji delayed getting out of bed any longer.

“Ah…Byakuya…” he yawned, “Don’t tease like that when I first wake up. I’ll never make it on time!”

Byakuya chuckled softly, nipping the ear he had teased with his breath.

“I woke you early enough so we could greet each other properly,” he added quietly.

The temptation proved too much for Renji, who turned suddenly, catching Byakuya off guard and forced the noble down onto the bed, fastening his mouth on Byakuya’s and forcing his way in. Although taken a bit by surprise, Byakuya recovered quickly and wrapped his legs tightly around his lover, pressing his hips forward and earning a moan of pleasure from Renji. The noble’s mouth broke away from his and moved on to explore his throat and chest, soft lips and searching tongue alternating with enticing nips and the warm touches of his fingertips.

“B-Bya…how long until…I have to…go?” he asked breathlessly.

He didn’t want to keep Yoruichi waiting, but it was getting extremely hard for him to think about that now.

Byakuya responded by wrapping his arms tightly around Renji and rolling him onto his back and gently trapping him there.

“There is time for whatever manner of greeting you like,” the noble assured him, “don’t worry, I won’t let you oversleep.”

Renji chuckled softly into a warm shoulder, then found Byakuya’s mouth again and reclaimed it for a moment, before tracing his way down the soft skin of a pale cheek to his even softer and more sensitive throat. Now Byakuya moaned lightly and moved his hips restlessly, gently teasing Renji’s thighs until his legs parted and Byakuya sank down between them. Still with that same enticing slowness, he teased his way in, until his full length was buried inside Renji and he dropped down, panting into a softly trembling shoulder. He rested there for a moment, his breath warming Renji’s throat, enjoying the feel of the hands that slid slowly down his back and silently begged him to move again. With a sigh, he moved, keeping the motion slow, deep and intense as Renji’s hands worked their way back up to his shoulders and tightened, his hips rising to meet each heavy thrust. Renji sank his teeth methodically into the noble’s throat, eliciting a hungry, sensuous moan. Byakuya’s motions became faster and more urgent. He thrust more deeply, striking a place deep inside Renji that brought his hips bucking up sharply and forced a cry of pleasure from his throat. Then another and another until neither could hold back anymore and they were gripped with wave after wave of intense pleasure. Renji felt the warm weight of Byakuya’s body come down to rest against his and reached up to run his fingers through the noble’s soft hair as Byakuya’s face landed gently on his chest. They lay there, sated and content until it was time for them to get up and sink into the hot depths of the large jetted tub, relaxing and sharing light playful kisses as they bathed unhurriedly.

All too soon, it was time for them to dress and for Renji to take his leave of Byakuya, but as he did, he pulled Byakuya into a warm embrace.

“Thank you for making sure I woke up on time,” he said softly.

“Any time, Renji,” Byakuya replied, touching his cheek lightly and giving him a final kiss.

He released Renji and stepped back, still smiling.

“I’ll send word back when I get there,” Renji said, “to let you know how things are going. And I’ll call if you need to come and join us.”

“That probably won’t happen just yet. And in just a few more weeks, she’ll be moving in here with us.”

“That will be much better than all of this running back and forth.”

With a last wave, Renji flash stepped away. Byakuya and the Kuchiki manor fell quickly behind him as he sped across the Sereitei, eager to reach the living world. As he went, he thought he could still feel Byakuya’s touch on his skin, warm lips tasting his. His life partner was a deeply passionate man beneath the calm, quiet exterior everyone else saw. Renji was the only one he entrusted with the true depths of his emotion. Seeing Byakuya shed that cold and indifferent manner in the solitude of their home each night only served to repeatedly ignite the heat between them.

So by day, they were simply a captain and his vice captain, writing reports, training squad members, planning and executing deployment of soul reapers. When they stepped through the doors at the end of the day, they usually ended up in bed, walking in the garden together, or soaking in the tub before dinner. The household staff were very discreet about what they knew…and they treated Renji with the same respect they gave Byakuya. The Kuchiki clan leader had changed profoundly since the beginning of his relationship with Renji. It was change that the staff appreciated deeply, and they never failed to show Renji their gratitude. Although certain formalities were required in the noble household, there was in general, a relaxing of boundaries, a more comfortable and easy atmosphere for all.

Renji loved living in such a beautiful home, but more than that, he loved sharing any home with Byakuya. His life partner was so many things to him, that Renji couldn’t even name them all. Byakuya was beautiful to look at whether dressed in full regalia, his eyes cool and distant, or naked and panting beneath Renji, his hair disheveled and his dark eyes wanting. He also continued to mentor Renji, both on the battlefield, and through the gentle sharing of his knowledge of history, astrology, and folklore on calm nights under the stars. He was very much the captain in the office, but at home, he was quiet and decidedly playful. He enjoyed toying gently with Renji, which usually resulted in flustered responses and frenzied bouts of lovemaking. In bed, Byakuya seemed to vacillate between being the one in control and falling under the wanton caresses of Renji’s skilled hands and mouth.

Renji brought much to their union as well. He acted as a balance to Byakuya’s calm nature with his open, buoyant personality. He relished crossing swords with Byakuya, challenging him on the battlefield, helping both of them to grow as swordsmen. He reacted with Byakuya’s passionate side, often triggering intense desire in the noble with little more than a smile or a soft phrase breathed into his ear beneath the stars. And Renji was Byakuya’s most capable protector. He protected the captain’s body on the battlefield with his zanpakuto and even with his own strong body. He also protected the noble’s heart, acting as a moral compass when circumstances left him warring within himself. All in all, Renji felt that theirs was a deeply satisfying union.

He knew that soon things would change greatly in some ways. Very soon now, they would welcome their first child into the household. He wondered what it would be like. He was very much looking forward to it, but he knew they would both be forced to make some adjustments when their child was born.

_Our child…It’s a miracle, what Kisuke Urahara managed to do. Byakuya and I are going to be parents. I just can’t thank him or Yoruichi enough. If Urahara hadn’t discovered how…and Yoruichi hadn’t volunteered to be their donor/surrogate, we wouldn’t be preparing to welcome our child into the world. It means everything that I am as genetically connected to this child as Byakuya is. It’s amazing to think about that…this child, the tie that connects me forever to this beautiful noble man._

Renji was smiling widely as he approached Urahara’s shop. It was still a bit early and Kisuke, Tessai, and the children had gone camping, which was why Renji had come to stay with Yoruichi for a few days. It wasn’t that she needed tending, but she got bored with everyone away and Renji was good company.

He went around to the back entrance and opened the door with the key she had given him, entering quietly and reaching out with his reiatsu to try to locate her, so he wouldn’t risk death by startling her. He sensed something in her room, but it seemed like there was some disturbance in it. He made his way through the house, down the dark hallway, and into her room. The light was off and Renji could barely make out her form on the bed.

“Yoruichi?” he said softly.

Suddenly, frighteningly strong arms gripped him from behind and a cold, chilling voice sounded in his ears.

“You have very poor timing, vice captain Abarai. I’m afraid you’ll pay dearly for that.”

Renji turned sharply, stomping with his foot, elbowing and tearing free of the arms, then reaching for Zabimaru. A sword slashed at him and Zabimaru barely deflected it. They squared off in the darkness. Renji tried to get a sense of who the man might be, but he wore a hooded cloak that obscured his face. He was a master swordsman, though. He challenged Renji, forcing him out into the hallway.

“Roar Zabimaru!” Renji yelled, releasing the sword’s spirit.

The other grunted and pressed forward, attacking madly and meeting Renji’s zanpakuto stroke for stroke. Renji was silently thankful for all of the time he and Byakuya had spent on swordplay. Renji was an exceptional swordsman now…but this guy was talented as well…and he seemed to anticipate Renji’s moves far too quickly. Renji was forced to give ground.

_And he doesn’t even have a zanpakuto! Just that sword…What is that symbol? I’ve seen that…_

The man spun suddenly and Renji moved to counter. Too late, he realized that a second attacker had appeared behind him. He felt a stabbing pain shoot through him as a sword sheathed itself in his body, then tore free, sending blood exploding outward, staining the walls and floor around him. Gasping, Renji shot forward, still attempting to attack the hooded man. As he turned to slash at Renji again, the edge of Zabimaru caught the hood and pulled it slightly askew. Renji caught a momentary glimpse of a chiseled jaw and black hair, then a sword buried itself in his shoulder, throwing him off his feet. He struck the floor and tumbled forward, slamming into the wall. Stars exploded in his head and he found himself unable to move. The hooded man moved close. He grabbed Renji by the hair and yanked his head back.

“I told you that you would pay for your bad timing,” the voice hissed softly.

Renji held his breath. There was a momentary pause. Then a heavy blow to his head sent Renji plunging into the blackness.

Renji’s attacker turned back to his companion.

“Did you seal away her spirit energy?” he asked.

“Yeah…it was a bitch to do it, though. Pregnant or not, she is feisty!”

“Bring her and come.”

“Shall we finish him off?” the other asked, glaring down at Renji.

“No,” said the hooded man, “He is nothing. Leave him.”

XXXXXXXXXX 

Byakuya made his way to the 6th division office. Rikichi was already there, sitting at Renji’s desk and working intently. He looked up as Byakuya entered and smiled.

“Good morning, Captain Kuchiki,” the 3rd seat greeted him.

“Good morning, Rikichi,” Byakuya replied, taking his place at his desk.

Rikichi rose and disappeared into the next room before returning with a cup of hot green tea that he placed carefully on the captain’s desk, before returning to Renji’s desk with his own cup.

“Arigato, Rikichi,” Byakuya said softly, his eyes lifting briefly from the papers in front of him.

He lifted the cup to his lips and took a sip, then glanced back at the 3rd seat for a moment. Rikichi looked up, smiling at the surprised look on his captain’s face.

“It was Renji,” he said, answering Byakuya’s unspoken question, “He showed me how to make it the way you like it. I did well, then?”

“Yes, Rikichi,” Byakuya said, pleasantly surprised, “You did well. It is exactly as Renji prepares it for me. Thank you.”

They turned back to the mountain of pages on their respective desks and worked quietly for the next two hours. Finally, Byakuya pushed back his chair and stood, sliding Senbonzakura into his belt and motioning for Rikichi to join him. They walked to the training grounds together, then Rikichi ran groups through the morning drills, while Byakuya observed them, making small corrections and noting advances in each soul reaper’s ability. A few years before, he would have simply left all of the training in the hands of his vice captain and higher seats, but because of Renji, his entire approach to leadership in the squad had changed. He was still feared and deeply respected, but he had a special place in the hearts of his fighters now. When they defended him on the battlefield, it came from the heart. It had made a world of difference, not only in how the men of the division felt, but in how the division performed. The 6th division was fast becoming one of the strongest in the 13 Court Guard Squads. Byakuya and Renji were extremely proud of that distinction.

As Byakuya crossed the training ground observing, he wondered briefly if Renji ever regretted choosing to forgo becoming a captain. Repeatedly, Byakuya had offered Renji a recommendation, one they both knew would have been eagerly supported by the other captains, but time and again, Renji had gently refused, saying he was too happy working alongside Byakuya. Advancement was of secondary importance to him. Although he felt somewhat guilty, Byakuya was secretly happy Renji refused to leave, although he was aware that Rikichi would make a very fine vice captain at this point. But Rikichi, like Renji, was far too content where he was in the division.

“Sir?” Rikichi said quietly, “We’re ready.”

Byakuya handed Rikichi the list of living world deployments and special assignments. When Rikichi was finished reading off the assignments, he dismissed the squad and returned to the 6th division office alongside Byakuya. He returned to Renji’s desk to check for messages, then made Byakuya another cup of tea before excusing himself to meet his friends for lunch. Byakuya had just returned his attention to the paperwork on his desk when a hell butterfly appeared.

“Byakuya,” Rukia’s voice said, “There has been some trouble here in Karakura town.”

Byakuya caught his breath.

“This morning, we found that Kisuke Urahara’s shop was attacked. We don’t know by whom.”

His heart was in his throat now.

“Kisuke, Tessai and the kids were not there at the time, but Renji and Yoruichi were here. Byakuya, Renji was unconscious…very badly injured…and Yoruichi is missing! Squad 4 has come to bring Renji back to the Sereitei for emergency surgery. Brother, he is in very serious condition. I know you will have grave concerns about both Yoruichi and Renji, so Ichigo and I are going to investigate matters here while you see to Renji. I promise you that as soon as we know anything, we will report it to you immediately.”

Byakuya quickly prepared and sent a reply. As he prepared to leave, he noticed an envelope on his desk that hadn’t been there before he left for morning training. He picked it up and opened it. Inside, was a slip of paper. He unfolded it and read.

Byakuya-

You have enjoyed the top for far too long. You are not worthy of that position and the time has come for you to relinquish it. Prepare yourself…you are about to lose everything. But don’t worry. I won’t take it all without giving you a chance to protect what you claim is yours. We’re going to play a game, Byakuya. You are very good at games of strategy. Why don’t you try to guess what my next move will be. I have taken the mother of your unborn child and I struck down your vice captain. What will I do next? Have fun thinking about it…and don’t worry, Yoruichi is fine. I’m saving her for later in the game. She will be kept comfortable until the end of this, at which time you will have rescued her…or she and your unborn child will die. Good luck.

Byakuya called a second hell butterfly.

Ichigo Kurosaki, I am unable to come to the living world presently, but I need you to stay close to Rukia. There is an enemy who is likely to try to abduct or attack her. You must not let that happen. I will join you in the living world as soon as possible.

He sent the hell butterfly on its way, then hurried to the healing center. As he entered, he caught sight of several healers carrying Renji in and taking him into one of the rooms. Captain Unohana waited within the room and immediately began a quick examination. Hanatoro came out of the room after a moment and rushed to meet him.

“Renji’s condition is very serious. He was hit by a barrage of kido and attacked with a sword. Captain Unohana is conducting the surgery. I am going back in to assist her. We will come out and let you know how things go as soon as there is any word.”

“Thank you, Hanatoro,” Byakuya said, sitting down to wait.

Hanatoro disappeared back into Renji’s room. Byakuya was just preparing to send a hell butterfly to Rikichi, when the boy ran into the healing center, his eyes sweeping the room and quickly finding Byakuya.

“They told me Renji has been injured!” he exclaimed.

Byakuya motioned for Rikichi to join him.

“Rikichi, Renji was in the living world and was attacked. We don’t know by whom. I have reason to believe that others in the squad may be in danger, especially seated members like yourself. You must go back to the division office and inform the rest of the squad. Tell all members to proceed with caution. All assignees will, as of now, be deployed in groups of two or more…no exceptions. If there are assignees currently deployed alone, send a second to each location. Warn everyone to proceed with great caution.”

“Hai, Captain.”

Rikichi started for the door, then turned back briefly.

“Renji is strong,” he said, his voice trembling slightly, “he’ll be okay, sir.”

Byakuya nodded, but couldn’t speak. Rikichi turned and flash stepped away. Byakuya sat quietly, trying to recapture how the day had started. It had been so peaceful, waking up in Renji’s arms, making love with him, and sharing those last moments before he left. He couldn’t believe that everything had changed so suddenly. Someone was out to destroy his life. An unknown enemy. It was someone who knew who was important to Byakuya, someone who knew how Byakuya would react and respond to things. That set off a red flag in his mind. He thought about Rikichi for a moment…and then about how much the enemy seemed to know.

_He knew about the Kuchiki heir…and only the council and a few close friends were told. I know that telling the council means that the family knows, but they wouldn’t tend to spread it around._

_Whoever this is, attacked Yoruichi, Renji, and our unborn child all at once. I protected Rukia, but Ichigo had best be careful. This enemy may expect me to have Kurosaki protect her…but that doesn’t mean she will be vulnerable. Kurosaki won’t let harm come to her._

_The other places I am vulnerable are at home and at the office. I can increase security at home. Rikichi will take care of…Wait! He wanted me to figure out his next move. He could mean Rukia, the household, or the 6th division members. Strategy would lead him to attack Rukia, but if he judged that Rukia was too well guarded…And the household is always under guard, but the 6th Division…no one would be crazy enough to…_

“Kami! Rikichi!” he hissed, jumping to his feet and flash stepping away.

He was almost in time. It was so close that he ended up having to dive to the ground as the office of the 6th division suddenly exploded and burst into flames.

“Rikichi!” he called, leaping to his feet.

He ran through the broken door, burying his face in his scarf for protection from the smoke. Rikichi lay unmoving on the floor near Renji’s desk. Several other squad members were moaning and writhing on the ground, while others burst into the room and dragged them to safety. Byakuya gathered Rikichi into his arms and flash stepped back to the healing center. He placed Rikichi in the hands of the waiting healers then flash stepped back to the manor to put the entire house on alert. Sets of guards were placed at all entrances and roving guards patrolled the grounds. Having set that in place, he returned to the healing center to ask for updates on Renji and Rikichi. Renji was still in surgery, but Hanatoro waved him towards Rikichi’s room.

“He’ll be okay,” Hanatoro said, but he was very worried about you. He said that when he walked into the squad room, he found this note on Renji’s desk.”

Byakuya took the note from the healer’s hand.

_You are in the wrong place at the wrong time. I’m sorry you have to pay for his arrogance._

Byakuya folded the slip of paper and placed it in his pocket. He stepped into the room and moved quickly to the injured boy’s side. Rikichi looked up at him with dazed eyes. His young face was scratched and bruised, and covered in soot, his uniform torn and singed from the blast. Byakuya stared at him.

“Rikichi,” he said softly.

“I’ll be fine,” the boy assured him, “When I saw the note, I knew something was about to happen, so I dropped to the floor just as the bomb exploded. It destroyed a lot of the office, but I don’t think anyone was badly hurt.”

“I’m going to find out who is doing this, Rikichi,” Byakuya promised him, “I will find the one responsible for this, and I will make him pay!”

“Then I’m going with you!” the boy insisted, rolling out of bed. As he gained his feet, Byakuya held out a staying hand.

“No, Rikichi,” he said softly, “You need to stay here and finish with the healers.”

“I can’t do that, sir,” Rikichi said, his eyes intense, “The vice captain is still in surgery. Until he returns to duty, I am duty-bound to act in his place. You can’t order me away from your side, sir. Renji would never forgive me if I left you alone in the midst of all of this!”

Byakuya stared at the boy in surprise for a moment, then nodded in acceptance. He stepped closer and placed a hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Very well, then. You will act in Renji’s place for now, but stop fretting, Rikichi. I don’t wish to leave here until Renji’s condition is known.”

Rikichi nodded and climbed back into bed leaning against the pillows, closing his eyes. Byakuya sat down nearby, his eyes straying to look out the door and across the way to the door behind which Renji lay. He trembled softly and tried to think of who could hate him this much…and what wrong he might have done them. He had done many wrong things in the past. It could be any of them coming back to haunt him. Sighing in frustration, he reached into his pocket and took out the message Rikichi had found on Renji’s desk. He pondered it for a moment, then slipped it into his pocket again. Looking up again at the door between Renji and him, Byakuya hissed with rising discontent and forced himself to wait patiently at Rikichi’s side for news. He didn’t see the eyes that watched him from the larger room outside Rikichi’s door.


	2. Protections

Ichigo Kurosaki stared in surprise as the hell butterfly fluttered into Urahara’s shop and landed on his extended fingertip. Rukia had just gotten one, so perhaps it made sense, but Byakuya Kuchiki had never before sent him a message this way. In fact, most of the time the noble seemed content to merely ignore him…that is, until there was trouble. Well, there was definitely trouble now.

_Ichigo Kurosaki, I am unable to come to the living world presently, but I need you to stay close to Rukia. There is an enemy who is likely to try to abduct or attack her. You must not let that happen. I will join you in the living world as soon as possible._

“Well,” he commented, glancing at Rukia, “as usual, not much for words, but pretty bossy. Still, he’s right. You know that Renji is a captain level fighter, Rukia. Whoever this is, sure is strong. I don’t know that there is much out there that could hurt Renji like that.”

Rukia nodded.

“Renji is really strong. He also doesn’t tend to get taken by surprise…another sign that we are dealing with a smart, powerful person. The reiatsu echoes tell me that Renji released his zanpakuto, but the other either faced him with only a katana, or he did not release his zanpakuto. If he had a zanpakuto, he might not have wanted to release it, because it could leave markers that would identify it. High level kido can mask the markers, but few besides my brother wield that much power.”

“I’m glad you can do this reiatsu sensing stuff,” commented Ichigo, “I really suck at that.”

Rukia laughed.

“You and Renji…although Renji has improved since he and Byakuya got together.”

“Huh!” muttered Ichigo, “Some of us don’t have powerhouses like Byakuya mentoring us.”

“Don’t let Kisuke catch you saying that!” Rukia said, raising her eyebrows, “Besides, you don’t have it so bad with me here. I can mentor you.”

Ichigo’s eyes flicked upwards and caught Rukia’s suggestively.

“You can mentor me like Byakuya mentors Renji?” he said, stepping closer, “And how does that work?”

Rukia closed the distance and pulled Ichigo in for an open-mouthed kiss. There was no telling where it might have led, because as Ichigo pulled Rukia in closer, a voice sounded behind them.

“Ahem…”

They spun around to find Kisuke standing at the entrance to the shop with Tessai, Jinta and Ururu close behind. Kisuke’s eyebrows were raised and Tessai had covered the kids’ eyes with his hands. Ururu was blushing, but Jinta just looked a little green.

“Uck!” he said loudly, pulling away from Tessai and stomping past Ichigo, “You guys are gross!”

Tessai smiled and followed Jinta inside. Ururu giggled and scampered after him. Kisuke stepped closer.

“One of you want to tell me what happened here? You guys get a little too playful or did someone get attacked?”

Ichigo and Rukia’s faces turned serious.

“Someone broke in and they attacked Renji and took Yoruichi!” Rukia said, “Renji is hurt badly and had to be returned to the Sereitei for surgery. I told my brother that Ichigo and I would investigate.”

“I’ve had a hell butterfly from your brother,” Kisuke announced, “and he doesn’t want you two to investigate. Ichigo, he wants you to act as Rukia’s bodyguard. You two are to stay here with me until we hear from him. Apparently, whatever is going on is very dangerous. Not only was Yoruichi taken and Renji attacked, but Byakuya said that the 6th Division office was bombed.”

Rukia’s face paled and she looked ready to dash away.

“Was he hurt?” she gasped, “I have to go to him!”

“No,” Kisuke said sharply, “That is exactly what your brother does not want.”

Rukia glared so sharply that Ichigo was certain that smoke was going to start pouring out of her ears.

“He always does this! Every time danger comes, he pushes me away and acts like I can’t take care of myself!” she raged.

Ichigo and Kisuke exchanged bemused glances.

“He doesn’t shove Renji away! It’s always me! Why does he do that! I can take care of myself! Well, I’m not going to listen to him. I may have had to obey him all those other times, but this time, I WON’T DO IT!”

“Hey…” Ichigo said softly, “Rukia, I’m not going to defend your brother’s attempts to push you away, but he is just looking out for you.”

Rukia glared at him.

“And I was looking out for you when I told you not to come and rescue me from execution!” she said solemnly.

Now Ichigo colored. Kisuke sighed and lowered his eyes.

“I may not be as strong as a captain,” Rukia stated, “but I love my brother and I am not going to let him do this alone. Ichigo…you know that if this was happening to me, you would not leave my side. Well, I am not going to leave his. You can either help me…or you can leave me alone. I’m sorry if you don’t agree, but this is something I have to do.”

There was a long silence, then Ichigo cleared his throat nervously.

“Okay…” he said, hesitantly, “but I don’t want to be the one to tell him.”

“Don’t worry,” Rukia assured him, “I’ve got that covered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Retsu Unohana stepped in to Rikichi’s room and touched Byakuya lightly on the shoulder. Byakuya turned quickly and stared up into her gentle eyes looking for some sign of Renji’s fate. She smiled at him.

“Renji has come through his surgery and is doing well,” she assured him.

“He will recover fully?” Byakuya said, worry clouding his features.

She lowered her head and Byakuya’s heart skipped.

“What is it?” he asked quickly, “What haven’t you told me?”

“Don’t worry, Byakuya,” she said quietly, “with Renji’s strength of will, I am sure he will recover fully. But right now…there may be complications…”

Byakuya frowned.

“What kind of complications?” He asked.

“Well, when Renji first woke, he said that he could not see. I sedated him and examined him. He received a serious head injury during the attack. It is this that affected his vision. I believe that his vision will return, but that may not happen right away. There is still a lot of swelling in the area. As the swelling goes down, the pressure should decrease and his vision should return.”

“Should?” Byakuya repeated slowly.

“Yes…as I said, I believe it will.” Unohana assured him, “but there is room for uncertainty.”

“I want to see him.”

“Of course, but I will ask you to be cautious in what you say to him. Always, attitude plays a large role in one’s recovery. You must try to encourage him.”

Byakuya nodded, rising.

“Captain,” he said softly, looking back at Rikichi, “I have asked that Rikichi be guarded at all times. I don’t know who is attacking those close to me, but I want him to be protected.”

“He will be,” she assured him, “I will leave guards at the door always.

“Arigato,” Byakuya said, turning away.

He walked slowly out of Rikichi’s room and across the large waiting area. On the other side, Hanatoro met him and led him down a closely guarded hallway to Renji’s room. Guards were also posted just outside the door to his room.

As Byakuya entered, his eye fell on Renji and he caught his breath sharply. His face was deathly pale and there were bandages around his head. His hair was unrestrained a bit unkempt. His chest and shoulder were bandaged. He was supported by several pillows so his head was elevated. His body moved a little as Byakuya walked in and he groaned. Byakuya sat down next to him and touched his face gently.

“Renji?” he said softly.

A warm hand rose and came to rest on his.

“Byakuya…” Renji mumbled, still not opening his eyes.

“I’m here,” he assured Renji, taking Renji’s other hand gently in his.

Now the brown eyes opened. He looked confused for a moment, and then one hand broke away from Byakuya’s and reached for his eyes. Byakuya caught Renji’s hand in his own again and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. His head turned toward Byakuya, but he didn’t say anything right away.

“Do not worry,” Byakuya said reassuringly, “Captain Unohana said that you will make a full recovery.”

“So…the fact that I can’t see anything is…temporary?” Renji asked, his voice trembling.

“Yes,” Byakuya said, hoping it was true, “You will regain your vision. You took a bad blow to the head and there is swelling that is causing this. As the swelling goes down, that pressure will decrease and your vision will return. You must rest now, Renji.”

“Byakuya…I don’t…know what happened. No one will tell me. They said you would tell me what happened.”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed.

“What is the last thing that you remember?” he asked.

Renji sighed.

“Um…I remember you waking me up…then I left for Karakura town…but, Byakuya, I don’t remember what happened when I got there.

“Yoruichi was abducted. You were there, but the ones who took her attacked you. You don’t remember anything about that?” Byakuya asked.

“No…no I don’t remember. It’s so strange…Why don’t I remember? Why can’t I remember what happened?”

Byakuya extended a hand and a soft glow emanated from it, gently moving into Renji where Byakuya touched his forehead.

“What are you doing?” Renji asked, touching his hand.

“Your memory has not been adjusted,” Byakuya stated, “so, most likely it is just from the blow to your head.”

Renji was silent for a moment.

“I couldn’t even see the light from your hands, right in front of my face, Byakuya,” Renji said in a low voice, “Are you sure my vision is going to return?”

“Yes, of course,” Byakuya said, leaning close and kissing his forehead, “Stop worrying. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

Renji sighed.

“I want to go home.”

“You have to stay here tonight,” Byakuya told him.

“I don’t want to stay here,” Renji moaned softly, “I hate this place. At least at home, I know where things are. I know what things would look like if I could see. I feel…lost here. Can’t we please go home? I want to go home.”

Byakuya leaned forward and pulled Renji close. As he held Renji, his lover’s hands moved up from his arms to his shoulders, then to his face. His fingers traced Byakuya’s features very gently and tears formed in Renji’s eyes.

“You’re scared for me. I know you are. You’re not sure…are you? You’re not sure that my vision is going to come back. Stop…don’t lie to me. I know you, Byakuya. You’re telling me what you think I need to hear. I love you for that. But…let’s be honest. Neither of us is sure what will happen.”

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed Renji gently.

“You listen to me, Renji,” Byakuya said softly, “I am scared. I don’t know what will happen, but I believe everything will be all right. You rest here, for now. I promise you that I will take you home tomorrow. I promise.”

Renji nodded.

“B-Bya…will you stay with me?” he asked.

Before Byakuya could answer, Hanatoro burst into the room.

“Sorry to bother you, Captain, but it’s Rikichi!”

“What? What’s wrong?” Byakuya demanded, “Tell me, Hanatoro!”

Hanatoro paled.

“Th-the stealth force just came in and they arrested Rikichi! They took him even though we told them that he shouldn’t be moved! He didn’t do it, Captain Kuchiki! He didn’t cause the explosion. He would never do that…b-but they said there was a witness.”

“A witness…are you sure?” Byakuya asked.

“Yes…I heard the arresting officer say there was a witness who saw Rikichi put something near your desk before the explosion.”

Byakuya looked back at Renji.

“Go,” Renji said quickly, “Take care of Rikichi. I’ll be fine until you come back.”

Byakuya nodded .

“Hanatoro,” Byakuya said, “Renji is not to be left alone for a moment. There are guards outside, but…could you stay with him in the room until I come back?”

Hanatoro nodded.

“I won’t leave,” he promised.

XXXXXXXXXX

_Who could be doing this? Who knows me well enough to find my weaknesses? Who knows my responses well enough to guess my strategies? I know the one who did this wants revenge, but why do all of this? Someone that strong could certainly challenge me without all of these others being involved. There is such malice in what is being done. I have to hope that this person makes a mistake and does something to reveal himself to herself soon._

_Everything is happening so fast, I hardly have time to respond to one thing before another arises. Whoever this is…the person doesn’t want me to have a chance to gather myself. He or she wants me off balance. It’s working. I haven’t had a moment to spare for solving the question of who might be doing this. I do know one thing…There is no way in hell that Rikichi did this. The key here is the witness. My enemy may have slipped up. I can find them using the witness._

Byakuya arrived at the repentance center and was allowed to go into the center to Rikichi’s cell. Rikichi sat in a chair near the small window, his bandaged form leaned against the wall. As Byakuya entered the cell, he looked up at the captain, miserably.

“C-captain…” he said, barely able to stop shaking, “Captain Kuchiki…I…I…”

“I know,” said Byakuya bracingly, “I don’t believe for one moment that you did anything wrong, Rikichi. I will get you released.”

“Don’t worry about me, Captain Kuchiki,” Rikichi said softly, “You need to worry about finding out who is doing all of this! At least here, you won’t have to worry about what might happen. I-I won’t be in the way…and you can concentrate on more important things.”

“Nonsense,” Byakuya said reprovingly, “There is no way you are spending another moment in here. I will get you out…and I will do so right now.”

Rikichi nodded.

“But first,” Byakuya went on, “I need you to tell me why they arrested you. Who was this witness?”

“Oh,” said Rikichi, “the witness was someone who was there to see you. I did go to your desk, but I was just setting down a package that arrived that morning. As I turned around, a messenger arrived, wanting me to tell you that your cousins Tomiko and Hoshi have arrived at the manor for a visit.”

“My cousins…have come to visit?”

“That is what the messenger said,” Rikichi replied.

Byakuya rolled his eyes.

“Perfect!” Byakuya sighed, “What next?”


	3. Affairs of State

“Captain Kuchiki, I hear you asked for me,” Soi Fon said, looking into Rikichi’s cell and eyeing the prisoner sternly.

“Yes, I wish have any charges against Rikichi dropped and I want him freed,” Byakuya stated.

Soi Fon frowned.

“You do realize that he was seen placing a package at your desk before the explosion. It was that package that decimated your office, Captain Kuchiki. His was the only trace reiatsu we found on the remnants of the package.”

“I told you,” said Rikichi, “The package was on the steps in front of the building when I returned. I took it in and put it by Captain Kuchiki’s desk, but I had no idea it had a bomb in it.”

“Captain,” Byakuya said calmly, “The boy would hardly make a show of putting a bomb at my desk in broad daylight in front of a witness. And there is no question in my mind as to this boy’s loyalty…not to mention, my vice captain is about to be placed on leave. This young man serves in a critical position in my division. I need him as acting vice captain until…until Vice Captain Abarai returns to duty. Surely you can see my predicament, here.”

“I do, but I have reservations,” Soi Fon stated, glaring at Rikichi. “I would be willing to release him to your custody until we conclude our investigation. I’m afraid I must require that he remain under your watch. He is under suspicion until another emerges who could be responsible.”

“Very well, then,” Byakuya sighed, “Rikichi, go back to the barracks and collect what you need, then report to the manor. I will meet you there.”

“The guard will accompany you and wait until Captain Kuchiki arrives,” Soi Fon instructed.

She turned back to Byakuya.

“I hope you are right about this, Captain. I would hate to see you come to harm at the hands of someone in a position of trust.”

“I assure you,” insisted Byakuya, “I have nothing to fear from this boy.”

He turned and swept out of the room. He quickly made his way back to the healing center, where Hanatoro waited alongside Renji. Hanatoro quickly excused himself as Byakuya took his place at Renji’s side.

“Are you feeling any better?” Byakuya asked, placing a hand on Renji’s arm.

“Not really…still can’t see a thing, but my head doesn’t hurt so much. Byakuya, I really don’t want to stay here. Is there any way I can go home today?”

Byakuya sighed.

“Captain Unohana wants to monitor your progress, just for tonight. You must remain here, Renji.”

Renji sighed.

“Will you at least stay here with me, Byakuya?” he asked.

“I would,” Byakuya said gently, “but I’m afraid a matter of state has come up and I must return to the manor to entertain my visiting cousins.”

“Huh?” said Renji, “When did they get here?”

“Earlier today…before the office got blown up,” Byakuya explained.

“Whoa! That’s right, I heard about that. What exactly happened?” Renji inquired.

“Whoever is responsible for attacking you and taking Yoruichi also planted a bomb at the 6th division office. It was in a package on the doorstep when Rikichi got there, so he put it on my desk. It blew up and took out most of the office. Oh, we’ll have to requisition new office furniture, unless you want to sit at a charred desk upon your return.”

Renji swallowed hard.

“Yeah…” he agreed without enthusiasm.

Byakuya took his hands.

“I told you, Renji, everything is going to be all right. You will heal and you will fully recover.”

“Yeah,” agreed Renji, noncommittally, “I’m sure you’re right. Well, I don’t want to keep you from your cousins. You should go.”

“I will come for you tomorrow and I will take you home.”

“Hey…Byakuya, can I…ask you something?” Renji asked softly.

“Yes, Renji?”

“Are you…sure you’re keeping me here because I need to be here? I mean, don’t misunderstand me here, but are you maybe worried about what these cousins will think if they know I’m…living there?”

Byakuya turned back to Renji and leaned in, kissing him deeply, then leaned back holding Renji’s face in his hands.

“I have no reservations about anyone knowing who we are to one another. I don’t plan to volunteer the information, but neither will I conceal anything. If they ask questions, I will answer them. Renji, when the council of elders learned of our relationship, it was entered into the family record. Anyone who wishes to know, will know. I didn’t record our life partnership there yet, because I will do that once our child is born. It will become necessary once the required paternity tests reveal the truth of the child’s parentage.”

“Do you think the elders will have a problem with our child being the heir?”

“Not likely,” Byakuya replied, “Not only is the child mine, but remember, it is also Yoruichi’s. So there are actually two noble bloodlines.”

“But won’t they have a problem with my mongrel blood being in the mix?” Renji asked.

“No…” Byakuya replied, “after all, they would have accepted my child with Hisana, had he lived. Renji, stop letting this get to you.”

“Sorry, I shouldn’t take this out on you. You’ve never been anything but protective of me when it comes to the relatives.”

“You know, Renji, I think you are simply in need of some distraction. I’ll tell you what. You stay here and behave well for the healers and I will return later tonight to see to your needs. I can spend most of the night here and return to the manor before my cousins wake.”

Now Renji smiled.

“Deal,” he said happily.

XXXXXXXXXX

As Byakuya entered the manor, his attendant rushed to inform him that his cousins had been given rooms and were now relaxing in the garden awaiting tea.

“Very well. I will change and join them in the garden. Have tea in ten minutes and make sure you set an extra place at the table for Rikichi. Ah…did Rikichi arrive?”

“Yes, Captain Kuchiki, Rikichi is here with that unsavory squad 2 guard…oh, and your sister is here with the substitute soul reaper. I assigned them rooms as well.”

Byakuya stared in surprise.

“What? Rukia is here? I thought I told her…ah, never mind. Double the guards around the manor. It seems it is ripe for the picking tonight. And I want to see her and Ichigo Kurosaki in my office now. Hold the tea for twenty minutes.”

“Yes, Captain,” his attendant said bowing, “Rukia and Kurosaki to the office…tea in the garden in twenty minutes…three extra place settings.”

“Formal seating,” Byakuya added.

“Yes sir,” the attendant said, bowing again.

Byakuya went first to his bedroom and changed into a formal purple kimono, then stepped into his office. Rukia and Ichigo knelt side by side, waiting for him.

“Rukia,” he said in a calm, serious tone, “I thought that I told you and Kurosaki to remain with Kisuke Urahara in the living world. Did something happen?”

She looked up at him, looking intimidated, but Byakuya could see that she also looked a bit angry.

“Brother, I am tired of being sent away like a helpless child every time you are in trouble. I can take care of myself and I prefer to remain at your side.”

“Unacceptable,” Byakuya said, “Rukia, I need to be certain you are kept safe. I have a very dangerous enemy who is attacking the people around me. I am surprised he or she has not targeted you yet, but I’m sure you will be targeted if you remain on the premises.”

“I’ll be targeted anywhere you send me, Byakuya,” Rukia countered, “and I think I would be safer here. Ichigo will protect me.”

“I think I made myself clear, Rukia,” Byakuya said sternly, “You and Kurosaki are to return to Kisuke Urahara and await instructions. You may remain for dinner, but you will leave after. You may go.”

Rukia came to her feet, her hands balled into fists and her eyes flaring.

“I am NOT leaving!” she yelled.

Byakuya whirled around, staring. He was suddenly very aware that his cousins had just appeared in the hall outside the room. He froze, still staring in dismay.

“I will not just be sent away! You don’t do that to anyone else! You won’t send Renji away! I know you won’t! I may not be your life partner and I may not share your bed, but I live here too. You can’t just send me away anytime you feel like it!”

She suddenly realized that Byakuya was distracted and turned. Seeing the surprised guests standing behind her, she took a sharp hissing breath and turned back to Byakuya.

“Um…I mean, ah…okay, yes, B-Brother, we will leave right now! Um…have to help look for Yoruichi. Come on Ichigo.”

Rukia flash stepped away. Ichigo gave Byakuya a sympathetic shrug and flash stepped after her. As the two left, Tomiko and Hoshi stepped into the room. It took every bit of self-discipline in his noble body to look them in the eyes calmly and not to blink. Tomiko was grinning, but Hoshi looked less than pleased.

“Greetings, Cousin,” Tomiko said, bowing.

His cousin was much as Byakuya remembered him. Like most of the Kuchiki’s, Tomiko was fairly tall with pale skin, black hair and equally black eyes. But that was all he shared in common with Byakuya. Where Byakuya’s features were smoother and finer in definition, Tomiko’s were sharper, more pronounced. His expressive eyes sparked and danced with emotion in contrast with Byakuya’s, which were calm and distant. And where Byakuya kept much on the inside, Tomiko wore more on the outside for everyone to see.

“Greetings,” Byakuya said, bowing.

“Ah, yes, well…Odd little exchange, that. I see Rukia is still her charming self,” smiled Tomiko.

Hoshi stepped forward, her green eyes raking over Byakuya. She was still as coldly beautiful as she had been the last time he saw her. He kept trying to forget that day, but he didn’t think she would ever let him. He didn’t really blame her for her attitude. He had earned it. She had been considered by his family as a bride for him before he met Hisana. His marriage to Hisana had ruined that union. Tomiko had been there to pick up the pieces, so she had married into the family after all. She had even seemed to find happiness with him, but whenever she saw Byakuya, it seemed to rekindle her anger. She never said anything openly hostile, but it was there in her eyes.

“Greetings Byakuya,” she said, “I see you haven’t changed…much.”

There was a long silence.

“So…” Hoshi continued, her eyes firmly fixed on Byakuya, “are we to meet Renji, this person who is of such importance to you?”

Byakuya groaned inwardly.

#  _This is not quite how I had hoped to introduce Renji to them…_

“Renji will return home tomorrow. He was injured and is in the healing center,” Byakuya explained.

Hoshi’s eyes went wide with sudden interest at his words.

“_He_?” she said, eyeing Byakuya even more closely, “I thought that Rukia said Renji shared…oh…”

_No, not quite the way I’d planned. Thanks, Rukia._

“Ah, Byakuya,” interrupted Tomiko, changing the subject, “the garden is lovely, just as I remembered it. And the rooms are beautiful as well. Thank you for showing such hospitality on short notice. Come, Hoshi, let us return to the garden. I see the tea is ready now.”

Sighing, Byakuya moved to follow them into the garden.

XXXXXXXXXX

Late that night, after the grounds went silent and all were asleep, Byakuya slipped out of his room to return to the healing center. The grounds were quiet now, the stillness broken only by the buzz of insects, the occasional splash in the koi pond, and the soft sounds made by the patrolling guards. He nodded as he passed the guards and then exited the gates and moved through the empty streets.

He was extremely worried about Yoruichi. Kisuke had promised to conduct a thorough investigation and Byakuya knew he could trust him to do so, but still he worried. He wouldn’t normally have needed to. Yoruichi was certainly capable of caring for herself. Usually her flash step could carry her away from anything that might threaten her…and her shunko was deadly…but as she was in the later stages of pregnancy, things didn’t work that way. Pregnancy interfered with the use of her powers, a fact that had made someone able to capture her. And now, although his enemy had said he was saving her for some later game…that she would be cared for, he was extremely uneasy. He hoped Urahara would uncover something useful soon.

In the meantime, he had to juggle everything else that was happening. He was relieved to have received word of Rukia’s safe return to Urahara’s shop, but there was still the matter of his cousins, of the damage to the division office, of Rikichi’s situation, and of course, Renji’s hospitalization. Whoever was responsible for all of this was, most likely, enjoying the fallout.

A sudden soft noise in the street behind him made him stop and look back. As he turned, blue light flared, blinding him for a moment as a kido attack flew toward him. He nullified it easily and looked around. The street was empty. But he sensed someone watching him.

“Byakuya…” a grating voice hissed, “where are you going so late at night? Why are you alone? You know it’s dangerous to walk alone at night.”

All at once, kido blasts erupted from all around him at once, rocking the street madly as they struck the spot where he had been standing. A flash step saved him. Now under cover, he looked for any sign of someone there, but the street had fallen silent again. He reached out with his senses and felt that he was alone there now. Sighing with frustration, he slipped away from the area and moved on to the healing center, careful to keep his senses sharp and alert.

He walked in through the front doors, nodding briefly at the guards. He was glad to see they were taking precautions. There was a set of guards inside as well, and a guard on Renji’s door. Byakuya opened the door and entered, closing it behind it and locking it. Renji was asleep, but he shifted and his eyes opened as Byakuya approached.

“Byakuya? Is that you?” he asked softly.

“Yes,” he replied quietly, “I did promise to return.”

He slipped into the bed and pulled Renji close, careful not to jostle him too much. He could see now that Renji was smiling as his head came to rest on Byakuya’s shoulder and his body relaxed warmly against his lover’s.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Renji said into his ear, “I can’t sleep here.”

“Shh…you can sleep now,” Byakuya assured him.

He burrowed into Byakuya’s shoulder, enjoying the scent of cherry blossoms and the feel of his soft skin.

“How was the visit with your cousins?” Renji asked.

“Don’t ask,” Byakuya sighed, “and don’t be surprised if my cousin Hoshi looks at you strangely when you meet her.”

“Why would she do that?”

“Well, Rukia showed up unexpectedly and we had a disagreement. She was…pointing out an…unfairness she perceived and she mentioned within the hearing of my cousins that you were my life partner and that we shared a bed.”

Renji laughed softly.

“That must have gone over well. I bet Rukia died of embarrassment…or did you kill her first?”

Byakuya had to smile at that.

“She retreated to Karakura town. My cousin Tomiko was very relaxed about it, but Hoshi began asking questions. You see, she didn’t realize, Renji, that you are male…”

Now Renji laughed wholeheartedly and Byakuya was so happy to see his sense of humor return that he just held Renji close to him and laughed softly as well.

“No wonder you came here,” Renji chuckled.

“What?” Byakuya hissed, “I wasn’t running away. I told you I would come back.”

“I know…I was kidding,” Renji said, turning to find Byakuya’s lips in the darkness.

Renji’s fingers traced his face carefully as he continued an unhurried exploration of the noble’s mouth with his searching tongue. Byakuya let his fingers slide through Renji’s hair and down his bandaged shoulders and back.

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” he asked softly.

“No,” came the quiet reply, “You know, it’s right what they say…”

“About what?” Byakuya asked.

“When you lose one of your senses,” Renji explained, “I’ve actually noticed it when we make love in pitch blackness. I can see you with my hands…by touching you.”

He let his finger explore Byakuya’s face and throat.

“I can tell what your expression is. I can feel your heartbeat beneath my fingertips.”

Byakuya’s heart was beating faster.

“And I don’t have to just use my hands.”

“Ah!” Byakuya gasped softly as Renji’s lips brushed his throat, “Stop…you’re…you were in-injured…ah, stop that!”

But the touches only grew more intense.

There was a tugging at his waist as Renji released the tie and opened his kimono.

“Stop, you idiot!” Byakuya said, trying to pull away, “You shouldn’t be…ah! Ren…”

“Shh…” Renji said softly, “I’ve been waiting for you all day. Shut up…I don’t care if it hurts some.”

“Ren…ji…”

“I said shut up…”

Renji’s mouth captured his and his body moved to pin Byakuya’s beneath it. Held fast, the noble gave way under the gentle assault of lips, teeth, tongue and fingertips that seemed to come from everywhere at once. His heart was racing now and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. He wasn’t even able to form a coherent thought.

“Stop…” he moaned softly.

Renji chuckled softly, his body wrapped tightly around Byakuya’s and moving against him.

“No…” he breathed in Byakuya’s ear, the breath sending soft chills through the noble’s body.

Byakuya closed his eyes and released a long sigh, trembling softly as he relinquished control.

“That’s it…” Renji said, his voice low and hypnotic, “relax.”

He disappeared under that relentless touch, breathless as pleasure took hold of him and drove all thought away.


	4. Meeting with the Mongrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I realize that with this chapter there is a sudden shift to first person. This is because I originally wrote it in first person and was in the midst of shifting the tense, but didn't finish yet. I will get to that eventually!

Whatever is going on, it has Byakuya wound up tighter than a drum. His reiatsu was screaming so loud when he came in that I had to do something. Looks like I chose well, because he’s sleeping very peacefully now in my arms. I can’t see his face, but I know what he looks like when he sleeps like this. When I touch his lips, the corners are turned slightly upward and he sighs contentedly.

I just wonder who could be doing this? Who would kidnap Yoruichi? Who overpowered me and how did they do it? Who attacked the 6th division office and got Rikichi arrested? It has to be someone with the power of a captain. It has to be someone who has reason to hate him. Sosuke Aizen hates him. He proved as much when he tried to use me to trap Byakuya. Ichimaru Gin is powerful enough, but doesn’t have the independent thinking to do it. Aizen and Gin both know all of the players, but they’re in Hueco Mundo. They wouldn’t come here and risk capture. I’d suspect the Kuchiki relatives but I don’t know what motive they’d have or who would be strong enough. I don’t know them well enough yet. So many unanswered questions. I understand why he was so unsettled.

This is hitting Byakuya right where he lives. I mean, not everyone knows that he is so protective, but I know. I’ve seen what happens when someone he loves is threatened. He has faced great losses and he doesn’t want to hurt like that again. I know the fear he lives with. It’s like the fear I have when I think of ever losing him.

So I’ll help him through this. I’ll hold him tonight and let him find his center of balance and tomorrow I’ll find a way to help him. I’m going to hope my vision returns soon, so I can be of more help…but I wonder if it’s really going to come back. Byakuya said it would, but he might just be saying that because he knows I need to believe it. I guess it’s just a matter of keeping the light of hope alive.

But when I made love with Byakuya, I realized something useful…reiatsu. I can ‘see’ in a sense because I am receiving reiatsu impressions from all around me. It’s like being in a very dark room where you see big shapes all around you, but you can’t see the details or colors. Still, if I know where things are in my environment, I can move around. I can be a little less dependent. It isn’t vision, but it is a start. And I won’t give up on getting my vision back. I have to…because I want to see his face again. I want to see the beautiful look that will be in his eyes when he knows I can see him again.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Byakuya?” Renji’s voice says from somewhere in the darkness.

I don’t want to wake up. It feels to good being buried in Renji’s arms like this. After all that’s happened in the last day, I don’t even want to open my eyes and acknowledge that there is a world outside of these arms.

But there is so much that needs to be done…We have to find Yoruichi. If it was me that had disappeared, I know that, whatever faults she might have, she would look for me. She proved as much when Sosuke Aizen captured Renji and me. But where to begin? I have to wait until Urahara contacts me. I hate waiting. I remember what it felt like when I was the one waiting for rescue, when Ichimaru Gin tortured me and Aizen watched and smilingly urged me to surrender and to stay with him willingly. Who has her? What might they be doing to her and the child we are all awaiting? Kami, we have to find her before her captor harms her. I wouldn’t worry for her, but the last couple of months of pregnancy wreak havoc on the use of our powers. Yoruichi, wherever you are…I hope you know we are looking for you.

“Byakuya?”

“Ah…kami, Renji, let me sleep. I am too tired for anything else and I don’t even want to think about having to get up and go back to the manor.”

“Bya!”

That gets my attention. I hate it when anyone calls me that. I lift my head, glaring, and realize that I was so entrenched in Renji’s arms that it shut out the light…light…it’s morning.

“I thought you said you wanted to get home before they wake. I sure hope they sleep late.”

I groan and dig myself deeper into those warm, comforting arms. I can’t do this anymore. If I have to go back to the house and face them again…and late like this. It’s not like they won’t know I left last night.

“Come on, sleeping beauty,” Renji says, nudging me and turning so the light hits my face again, “they’re going to bring my breakfast soon. You know you need to get going. Come back after breakfast and meet me. You can take me home then.”

His mouth finds mine and brings me more into unwilling wakefulness.

“I hate you,” I whisper, “How can you make me go back there?”

“You’re in a pleasant mood this morning. Get out of here, Byakuya, before the brute squad comes and drags you out. Man! I thought I had a hard time getting up in the morning. Do you really hate them that much?”

“Of course I do…they’re Kuchiki’s. Need I say more?”

He gives me a harder shove.

“I always knew you weren’t really one of them. What, did they steal you as an infant and raise you as their own?” he asks jokingly.

“As if they’d ever willingly allow mongrels to mix with them…”

“Hey! You’re looking at one of those mongrels, purebred! You talk to me like that and you’ll be facing down Zabimaru.”

“Bring it on, Renji,” I hiss nastily, “I’d rather face ten Zabimaru’s than to have to go back there right now.”

He’s smiling…and shoving me out of bed.

“You’ll pay for this, Abarai,” I moan, pulling free of him and coming to my feet.

I pull my kimono closed and tie it at the waist, then lean over to kiss him before taking my leave of him. He seems in good spirits, but then, that’s Renji. Whatever happens, he finds a way to cope…and to do that with a good attitude. It’s one of the things I love most about him, even though right now, I find it pretty annoying.

“Hurry back, Byakuya.”

He’s looking in my direction…

“Renji? Can you see me?”

He shakes his head.

“I can sense the outline of your reiatsu and I look in that direction mostly out of habit…but I don’t see you in the normal sense.”

“Oh…”

There is a long silence.

“Byakuya…it’s okay. Don’t worry about me. I’m fine, really. Just go and take care of your guests. You really don’t want to offend them. I know you don’t.”

“No,” I admit, “I’m in enough trouble with the elders as it is. If I wasn’t the strongest leader in the clan’s history, I think they would have disowned me several times over by now. They only tolerate me because they know that eventually I’ll reproduce and my offspring may have a chance of being powerful and more obedient.”

He laughs at that. I turn to the door and unlock it, stepping out into the hallway. The guards are careful to bow respectfully and to simply overlook the disheveled captain who is out of uniform in public and looking like something the cat dragged in. I haven’t the energy to consider the damage done. I’ll think about that later. For now, I will just flash step home and change.

I reach home and slip into the entry. All is quiet. Good, perhaps my cousins are still sleeping. I hear soft noises within the kitchen area and smell food cooking. I step forward into the hallway and find myself face to face with Hoshi. She regards me with sharp, regal eyes and her expression is full of disapproval. Strangely, as she looks at me, her eyes soften slightly and she looks at me again.

“So this is how you look in the morning when you first wake.”

I cannot think of a proper response. She steps forward.

“I wondered, you know, back then,” she continues.

Why do I feel so…chilled?

“Give me a moment,” I tell her, ignoring what she just said, “I will dress and meet you and Tomiko in the garden for breakfast.”

She nods, the ice forming around her again. I am, once again grateful for Hisana’s arrival in my life. Hoshi is a frightening woman. I wonder if Tomiko has any idea how dangerous his wife is. I can feel her eyes follow me down the hallway. I can feel them even after I close the door to my room and I stand alone within. I dress quickly and step out again into the garden.

The cherry blossoms swirl on the breeze and the sun is warm. It is the perfect morning for breakfast in the garden…even considering the company. Hoshi has reverted to near silence as she sits next to Tomiko. Tomiko, of course, bubbles over with stories of their travels. This is where the training I received as a child comes in handy. As breakfast is served, I actually do a good imitation of showing interest in Tomiko’s tales. Hoshi watches him as he speaks, but now and again, I feel her eyes observing me.

“So, Byakuya, when will we get to meet Renji?” Tomiko asks, his smile genuine.

“I am returning to the healing center after breakfast to meet him and bring him back here.”

“Oh…is that where you were last night?” Hoshi says, her eyes unreadable.

Tomiko looks a little shocked.

“Hoshi…don’t be rude to our cousin. I’m sure it wasn’t easy entertaining us yesterday with Renji being in the healing center and all the other things happening. I’m sorry, Byakuya, Hoshi can be a little outspoken. My apologies…she meant no harm.”

There is a pause.

“Of course not,” Hoshi says, sounding apologetic, but the emotion does not reach her eyes, “I do forget myself sometimes. I meant no harm.”

“No harm was done,” I assure them.

Tomiko returns to his narrative, and tells me that they will be staying for a few more days to attend the spring festival. I keep the threads of the conversation, but as soon as breakfast ends, I suggest they walk up the trail to the waterfall and I take my leave of them.

I return to the healing center. Renji is more than ready to leave. In record time, we are walking back to the manor. I am amazed that he can do this. Using reiatsu impressions, he can tell where things and people are, so he can walk pretty normally. I wonder if anyone around us can even tell.

We reach the manor and start down the hallway, when I see that my cousins have returned from their walk and are waiting for us, sitting in lounge chairs near the koi pond. Renji and I move to join them. They stand and Tomiko steps forward.

“Renji,” I say, “this is my cousin Tomiko Kuchiki and his wife, Hoshi.”

“Tomiko, Hoshi, this is my life partner Renji Abarai.”

Renji bows respectfully. He looks beautiful in the traditional kimono he wears. He remembers everything I told him about greeting and entertaining noble guests. There is nothing he could do to make a better impression…but Hoshi is bent on undoing him.

“So…” she says, looking closely at him, “you are the one who has captured the heart of our cousin. Byakuya…did you say that you and Renji are…”

“Yes,” I reply calmly, looking her in the eyes, “Renji and I have taken official vows of life partnership.”

“But there was no announcement…”

“Hoshi, please,” Tomiko says, looking embarrassed.

“No,” I say softly, “none is required until the birth of the heir.”

“Ah, I see,” she says.

She turns to Renji.

“And how is it that you gained my cousin’s affection? He is often distant, but when he looks at you, his eyes change, Renji Abarai. How is it that you have this effect on him?”

Renji shrugs nonchalantly.

“Just lucky, I guess,” he says, still smiling.

“Well,” I say, breaking the tension, “Renji is still recovering from his injuries. I shall see he is comfortable and I will return momentarily.”

“Ah, yes,” Tomiko says, his smile returning, “I was hoping you would attend the festival with us…but considering what is happening, we will understand if you feel the need to attend to other things, Byakuya.”

“I will join you for the evening ceremonies tonight.”

“Lovely,” says Tomiko, “Renji, you should join us if you feel up to it. The fireworks are wonderful!”

I catch my breath, but Renji doesn’t miss a beat.

“They are spectacular. I have seen them…but I will have to forego them this time. My physician has ordered me to remain here at the manor for a few more days before going out.”

“Ah, that is too bad,” says Tomiko.

“Yes,” agrees Hoshi, smiling cryptically, “I would like to get to know you better.”

“Renji will join us for breakfast,” I assure her, “You can get to know him better then.”

“I shall look forward to that,” she says, gazing up at Renji.

“Come Renji,” I urge him softly, “You should rest.”

He nods and turns to join me. As we walk away, I can feel Hoshi’s eyes following again. When we are alone, we quickly drop the pretenses.

“Man!” Renji says, “Now I know why you didn’t want to leave this morning. That woman is scary, Byakuya! How did she land Tomiko? He’s way to nice a guy for her.”

“Tomiko wasn’t her first choice…” I say, looking away.

“Who was?” he asks flippantly.

“Me.”

If he could see me, he would be staring. As it is, his head turns in my direction and he is left speechless. I try not to laugh.

“Just before I met Hisana, the elders cornered Ginrei. My parents were dead and Ginrei was aging, so they pressured him to find a wife for me. Hoshi was recommended by the council as being the most suitable…noble family and all, so things were moving forward. They hadn’t made a formal announcement, but they would have if not for what happened in Inuzuri. After I returned, I refused the marriage and I married Hisana instead. Hoshi felt dishonored and her family pressed mine for recompense for my actions. To soothe them, they offered her to my cousin, Tomiko. He was my age and showed much promise in power and strength. She was not pleased, but she did agree to the marriage and relations between our families calmed.”

Renji whistles softly in disbelief.

“Tomiko must really love you, Byakuya!”

I can’t help but laugh at that.

“Renji, my cousin didn’t marry Hoshi on my behalf…he did it to prevent full scale war from breaking out between our families. I am grateful, though. I can’t imagine…”

“Neither can I,” he says, pulling me into his arms.

“Stop…I have to get back to them…”

“You told them you were going to make me comfortable…”

“I meant I was going to…”

His mouth stops me mid-sentence. I try to push him away, but find myself suddenly lying on my back on the bed, pinned beneath him.

“Kami, Renji, I am in enough trouble as it is…stop.”

“But I’m not comfortable yet…”

“Let me up or I swear, Senbonzakura will release from the stand over there, without me even touching the hilt!”

“You’re cute when you threaten me!” he laughs.

He kisses me until I can barely breathe, then releases me. I sit for a moment, regaining my composure.

“I thought you had to go,” he breathes hotly in my ear.

Right now, I want to kill him. But I manage to stand and re-tie my kimono.

“Shut up,” I hiss at him before flash stepping away.

He will pay for this!


	5. The Dance

“Hanatoro, tell me honestly, do you see signs of improvement?” I ask, hoping he’ll give me an honest answer.

“Definitely,” he assures me, “The pressure has decreased and all of the indicators seem to say you’ll start to see again soon. It might be very fuzzy at first…but it will get better.”

“And what about the reiatsu sensing? Why is that happening?” I ask, “Is that normal?”

“Well,” he says, uncertainty in his voice, “it is a little unusual, but it is how your body has compensated for your loss of vision. You are lucky. Not everyone would be able to do that. With the trouble you used to have sensing reiatsu before, I wouldn’t have thought this would happen, but much has changed since you and Captain Kuchiki…”

“Became life partners,” I finish.

He’s a good kid, but there’s still a lot that he is pretty innocent about.

“Right,” he agrees, and I can sense the smile returning in his voice, “Well, Renji, Captain Unohana sends her best. She also wanted me to check in with Rikichi. He wasn’t hurt too badly, but the captain was worried he might have been made worse when they arrested him.”

“Yeah, that whole thing was stupid. But Captain Soi Fon doesn’t know Rikichi like Byakuya and I do.”

“He would never do anything to hurt you or Captain Kuchiki.”

“No, he wouldn’t. He has saved us a few times, you know?”

“I’ll have to ask him for stories when I see him. Where is he?” Hanatoro asks.

“In the next room down. Hanatoro, see if you can get him to cheer up a little. They really did a number on him when they took him in like that. He’s also kicking himself because of the fact that he brought that package inside the office. And the thing is, I wouldn’t have done any different had I been there.”

“Okay, Renji, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks Hanatoro.”

“Any time, Renji,” he assures me as he leaves.

XXXXXXXXXX 

The spring festival is just as I remember. Renji and I started attending these together shortly after we returned from our imprisonment with Sosuke Aizen and Ichimaru Gin in the fortress in Hueco Mundo, because we both needed some levity. So even though I don’t usually enjoy mass gatherings or public displays of affection, we came for the evening ceremonies. In prior years, I knew he had a tendency to run off and engage in drinking and dancing with some of his friends, so I asked if he would rather attend with them…and was turned down flat. He was looking forward to attending with me. We would see his friends there. It gave me a moment of great uncertainty, because I don’t go in for public displays of loud drunkenness and Renji had before. It was a time for wondering if this was such a good idea. As usual, I completely underestimated and misread him.

While there, I was immediately snapped up by Ukitake and Shunsui, who gave knowing looks and kept me occupied while Renji visited with his friends. He returned in time for a walk around the grounds with me before dinner and then his friends joined the two other captains and me to eat. We were all surprised when Kenpachi Zaraki sat down with us and was actually good company. No one overindulged or did anything that would have embarrassed me. The same could not be said for many others there.

After dinner and the fireworks display, I prepared to give my farewells before the dancing started. I had only ever danced in a public place with Hisana (unless, of course, you count the few times as a child that I was dragged out of the manor by Yoruichi and forced to a family gathering. She told me Ginrei insisted I needed to learn how to behave in such places. She forced me onto the dance floor a few times, but I usually escaped at some point by enticing her into a game of tag. I hated every minute of it.). In addition, I thought this would free Renji to stay and visit longer with his friends. Again, his response took me by surprise.

“No…don’t leave, Byakuya, please…just…wait here for one minute. Close your eyes,” he requested.

“Renji…” I said, very uncertainly.

“Look…just trust me, will you?” he said in a serious tone.

“I refuse to close my eyes…but I will turn away,” I said stubbornly.

A few moments later, a soft voice rose up behind me.

“Captain Kuchiki?”

I knew her voice instantly…and why he had chosen her. Of all of the people in the Sereitei, this girl was one of the few others who probably needed levity as much as Renji and I did. She was another who had suffered greatly at Sosuke Aizen’s hands. She had made few ventures into the public eye since, and Renji had told me that she was still quite emotionally fragile. I turned and took her hand.

“Good evening, Hinamori,” I greeted her softly.

It was like Renji had told Rukia once…”Share the burden.” It was a kindness to this girl, this gentle broken friend of his, and it was a sign that he trusted me. I looked beyond her to where Renji stood with Rangiku Matsumoto. Smiling, we walked to the dance floor. Hinamori, it turns out, only really enjoyed slow dancing, which worked in my favor…and we ended up sitting together for some time and talking. We never actually let the traitor’s name pass our lips, but a lot of healing took place anyway…for both of us. I glanced at Renji a few times. It seems Matsumoto was not acting out in the usual ways. She and Renji were, most likely sharing exchanges over the broken heart Ichimaru Gin left her with. He told me as much later, while we engaged in a different sort of dance in the privacy of our own room.

“Cousin?” Tomiko’s voice breaks into my thoughts and reminds me that I am entertaining guests, “The fireworks were amazing, weren’t they? They’re about to start the dancing. Will you join us?”

I am about to refuse when a soft hand touches my arm.

“Captain Kuchiki, may I have the pleasure?” asks Hinamori.

She does this every year, but with Renji absent, and not having seen Matsumoto, it is a surprise.

“Of course, Hinamori,” I answer softly.

I feel Tomiko and Hoshi following in our wake. The music begins and it is as every year before, Hinamori is light on her feet and we have become comfortable with each other. I focus on her, but I can feel Hoshi’s eyes as she and Tomiko move by us.

“Who is she, Captain?” Hinamori asks softly.

“Hoshi is married to my cousin,” I tell her, “They are guests at the Kuchiki manor, so I am seeing they are entertained. They are harmless enough,” I assure her.

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” she says softly.

I stare at her. She is dead serious.

“She is dangerous, Captain. Don’t you feel it? The deception…she isn’t at all what she seems, is she?”

“What do you mean?” I ask, but any reply is stolen away as Tomiko takes Hinamori by the arm.

“Let us switch!” he calls buoyantly, sending Hoshi into my arms.

I almost freeze, but she smiles at me and reaches out. For lack of a better course of action, I accept her and she turns me away from Hinamori. Her eyes lock on mine now and I feel what Hinamori said pass through me with a chill. She is dangerous. How different is she than when I refused her all of those years ago? We were so much younger then. I have not kept up with them and have seen them only rarely until now. Alarms are ringing in my mind, and I know that to underestimate her now could be my undoing. She doesn’t have the power of a captain, so how could she be the one? And if she isn’t, does she know the one who is doing this? It couldn’t be Tomiko…could it? It occurs to me that although he was a promising shinigami years ago, I have no idea of his abilities now. But Tomiko is a member of one of the four noble houses…and he wasn’t the defiant one. Why would he violate the rules of the clan and attack a clan leader?

“You dance beautifully, Byakuya,” Hoshi says, smiling, “I feel like I’m suspended on air. I used to wonder what this would be like.”

I look for deception, for malice, for any sign of what Hinamori saw…but I don’t see it now. The woman in front of me is smiling and warm, not the cold woman she was when I saw her only this morning. But that doesn’t mean Hinamori is wrong.

“Thank you, Cousin,” I reply quietly, “You are quite good at this yourself.”

I have lost track of Hinamori and Tomiko. I spot Tomiko standing at the edge of the dance floor, his eyes on us. Hinamori has disappeared. I turn Hoshi back in his direction.

“It seems that Tomiko has lost his dance partner,” I tell her, “you should go to him.”

She looks into my eyes and I feel a chill pass through me.

“No, please, let us continue until the song is over, Cousin,” she says, her hands tightening on me, “You’re such a good dancer, so much more gentle and graceful than Tomiko.”

I slide to a stop, staring at her. Her eyes are intense and it takes me a moment to realize that she hasn’t stopped and her momentum throws us both off balance. I recover first and I catch her as she starts to fall. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tomiko looking at us with something less than joviality in his eyes. The look is quickly replaced with a smile as my eyes meet his. He steps forward and reclaims his wife’s hand and the two begin to dance again. But I sense the discontent between them. Strangely, by the time they are finished dancing and we start for home, they have returned to something resembling normal.

“By the way,” I ask Tomiko, “where did Hinamori go?”

“Ah, sweet girl, she said her friend was leaving and told me to say good-bye to you for her,” Tomiko says cheerfully, “Flighty little bird, isn’t she?”

“She’d best watch out for cats, then,” Hoshi says, half-smiling.

I make a mental note to check up on Hinamori before retiring for the night. I send a hell butterfly as soon as I bid my cousins good night. Then I start down the hallway to my room. As I make my way down the hallway, I see Hoshi standing alone in the garden, staring into the koi pond. Sighing, I go to her, trapped by decency, forced by rules of the noble class.

“Cousin, are you unwell?” I ask, studying her in the darkness.

There are tears on her cheeks.

“I am fine. We merely had a…disagreement,” she says softly, “Please, don’t concern yourself. It was my own fault, Byakuya. I’m afraid I haven’t been myself since we arrived.”

“Hoshi, what is going on? You’re sending such mixed signals. Is this…about before? Is this my fault? I thought that I explained myself. Hoshi, I didn’t even have the impression you were all that interested in me…and you accepted Tomiko. He is a good man.”

“He is a good man…and I was stupid to accept this arrangement, because he deserves so much better than feeling he is always second best,” she says, looking pointedly at me.

“Tomiko has never needed to compete with anyone…for anything,” I tell her, “He was my equal back then. Either of us could have become clan leader. That is why your family accepted the match. Are you telling me that you didn’t want to marry Tomiko, even though he was as likely to ascend as I was?” I ask.

“Always you men think everything is about power. This has little to do with that. I was a girl, Byakuya. I wanted to marry someone I thought I could love. When they said I would marry you, I was happy, because I had always rather fancied you. I never said anything, so you wouldn’t have known…but I felt it, just the same. But then you married that peasant girl. You forgot your obligation to me and you married her, and I married this fool who is never serious about anything and puts his power to no good use! He might have been something special, Byakuya. He might have been where you are…if you…”

“I did not control the choice of who became clan leader, Hoshi. I was willing to give up my right to it for Hisana. I told them so. Yet they waited. They could have chosen him instead of waiting.”

“Exactly my point. I went to them on his behalf, Byakuya. I couldn’t understand why they overlooked an obedient son of the clan whose power was so close to the level of yours. You defied them repeatedly, but you had Ginrei to fight for you. Think, Tomiko didn’t have so strong an advocate, even though my family certainly supported him. He wouldn’t admit how much that hurt him, Byakuya. That is why he travels the world and neglects the practice of his powers. He never reached his potential. He lost the urge because he no longer believed that one like him could succeed. Why would he? You were defiant and yet you were handed power for it. His obedience was of no consequence.”

“I do not pretend to know the minds of the council, but I do know that nothing happens on a whim. They had reasons for not choosing him, just as they had reasons for choosing me. But it does little good to blame me for a choice I did not make.”

“You could have refused the kenseiken, Byakuya, much as you refused me. If you had, they would have chosen him. You know they would have. So why did you accept the kenseiken and not me?”

“I accepted the kenseiken because I felt it my duty to continue the work of my grandfather…it is what my father would have done, had he lived. I did not accept your hand for the same reason you feel you should not have accepted Tomiko’s. I was in love with Hisana…and to have married you at that point would have been wrong for you and me,” I explain.

“So you feel that by refusing my hand and taking the hand of a mere peasant…then going on to take the hand of a male peasant…that was kindness?”

“No,” I admit, “but it was honesty.”

She strikes me across the face. I remain perfectly still. We stare at each other, each in full awareness that I could have stopped her.

“What is it that these peasants have that us noble daughters lack, Byakuya Kuchiki? What is it,” she says stepping closer, “that makes your blood run so hot for them while all we see is ice? And what,” she continues, taking my face in her hands, “would it take for me to prove to you that you don’t have to search the Rukon District for love?”

Her lips catch mine before I can pull away. As I grasp her and push her away, I see motion in the hallway.

“Good night, Cousin,” I tell her, my lips burning, “Sleep well.”

I turn away and leave her in the garden. I feel Tomiko’s eyes, hers, and I see the door to my room closing softly ahead of me.

_ _ _

“You saw what happened in the garden?” I ask as I enter our bedroom and stand facing our bed.

Renji looks in my direction and I can see the unhappiness.

“In a manner of speaking, yeah,” admits Renji, “I was coming to tell you that a hell butterfly arrived for you. Hinamori arrived home safely. Were you worried about her for some reason?” he asks.

“Well…yes, she sort of disappeared from the dance floor when my cousin switched partners with me.”

“You were dancing with Hoshi?”

“Just for a minute or so…it wasn’t by choice. My cousin took Hinamori by the arm and then all of a sudden, Hoshi was dancing with me.”

“And in the garden, how did you end up lip-locked with her?”

I sigh. Now Renji is upset…and I understand it. I just don’t know what to do about it.

“I did not seek nor did I welcome her advances,” I tell him, trying to remain calm.

“But you didn’t stop her.”

“I didn’t stop her from striking me. Her kissing me was unexpected. I did push her away.”

“Byakuya, you know what she’s doing, right?” he asks.

I nod.

“Are you going to let her have her way, Renji?” I say

The next thing I know, I’m lying stretched across the bed on my back with his body pressed against mine.

“The only one who’s going to have his way with you, Byakuya, is me.”

A small shifting of weight and the skilled use of kido quickly turns the tables and puts Renji at an extreme disadvantage. He looks surprised when he finds himself trapped, but he smiles good-naturedly.

“Renji,” I say softly, “You have been getting a little too aggressive and full of yourself. I think it’s time for me to remind you who is captain…it is time for that, and a little bit of payback.”

“Hey, you’re not still holding a grudge about earlier, are you?” he asks, chuckling a bit nervously.

“Now Renji,” I whisper in his ear, “why would I do that? Did you do something you regret?”

“I don’t know yet…I’m waiting to see what the punishment is first.”

By the time I’m finished with him, neither of us cares to hold a grudge.


	6. Engulfed in Flame

I wake in the middle of the night and find that I can’t go back to sleep. Usually, I would wake Byakuya, but he is sleeping soundly, and given the events as of late, I think he needs the rest. I still can’t see, but I know where things are and I find that it’s easy enough to find my way out of the bedroom and onto the trail that leads to the waterfall. It’s a nice walk, one that Byakuya and I share frequently. He loves to come out here and watch the moon and stars. I love sitting leaned up against him, watching them move across the sky while he tells me their stories in that calm soothing storyteller’s voice he uses. But tonight I am here alone and I can’t concentrate well enough to remember even one story. And besides, what good is it to try to enjoy the shine of stars whose light no longer reaches your eyes.

“Renji Abarai…”

It’s her. Hoshi. What is she doing here?

“It is late for you to be wandering the grounds alone,” I tell her, “especially with someone trying to attack those close to the captain. You should let me walk you back to the house.”

“Oh, I will,” she assures me, “but first, I want to know more about you, Renji Abarai. I want to know who you are, where you come from, and why my cousin is so taken with you. I said that I wanted to know you better. Now I shall.”

“Maybe you should start by telling me about yourself, Hoshi. Byakuya tells me that you and he were once unofficially engaged.”

“It was unofficial,” she admitted, but it was not any less valid because of that, “Byakuya and I were still quite young. His parents were dead and his grandfather faced pressure to ensure heirs. So the council searched the lists of the noble houses and selected me for Ginrei to present to Byakuya as his bride. I had no choice in matters. I had to obey my parents…but I was not displeased. Byakuya was well known as a strong shinigami. He was known to be headstrong, but he seemed a good enough person when we were introduced. I actually grew to look forward to our wedding. Then his squad was defeated in Inuzuri and we thought he was dead. He didn’t emerge until dome weeks had gone by, and when he returned, there was a peasant woman with him who never left his side. He changed his mind about our wedding and married her. He wasn’t unkind when he announced it, and he did tell me in person first. Still, his rejection hurt me deeply. My family was furious and went to the council of elders to demand that Byakuya’s wedding be stopped. The council claimed it could not prevent Byakuya from marrying the peasant, but they put pressure on the Kuchiki family to make amends.”

She stopped for a moment and sighed.

“The Kuchiki family offered to allow me to wed another who, like Byakuya, was a strong shinigami and in line for possible clan leadership. So I was given in marriage to Tomiko. He was kind enough, but you must understand two things. Tomiko knew I had fallen for Byakuya, and so knew that he was not first in my heart. Secondly, when Byakuya defied the council and married Hisana, Tomiko thought that would give him the kenseiken. He did not understand why the council still chose to give Byakuya clan leadership. You must understand that Tomiko was Byakuya’s equal. But those two blows crushed him. After that, he left the 13 Court Guard Squads and we spent our time traveling and enjoying life. He never forgot, though, the way his obedience and powers were overlooked by the council of elders…and he has never forgotten that I loved Byakuya and not him.”

“Why did you come here?” I ask.

She smiles.

“Tomiko and I came here planning to resolve our differences with Byakuya. Unfortunately, Tomiko’s pride has flared and now he is angry again and does not wish to resolve anything. He hides it well, Renji Abarai. A Kuchiki trait. You never know if you can trust what is on the surface, because the truth lies far beneath it. Tomiko is angry because he had to marry Byakuya’s castoff, and because he was overlooked, while Byakuya was favored. He is angry at Byakuya and he is angry at me.”

“Sounds like a volatile situation. Perhaps you and Tomiko should leave and visit when things calm down,” I suggest.

“Perhaps…but first I must know more of you, Renji Abarai. Who are you? Where did you come from? How did you come to be so important to Byakuya?” she asks.

“I come from Inuzuri…”

“Isn’t that…?”

“Yes, it is where Hisana lived, where Byakuya’s squad was lost. I grew up with Hisana’s sister, Rukia. We took care of each other. We survived childhood on the streets and grew up to become soul reapers. I worked my way up until I was chosen to be Byakuya’s vice captain.”

“Ah, so this was a romance born in the office?” she concludes.

“Not really,” I tell her, “I actually hated him for taking Rukia away. I wanted to surpass him, to beat him…but I later realized that I had been unfair in my estimation of him. After Sosuke Aizen betrayed the 13 Court Guard Squads, Byakuya was heartbroken that Aizen had used him. He also lost his powers when he was injured saving Rukia. He went to Inuzuri to heal and regain his powers and I accompanied him and helped him.”

“And this is when you…”

“Fell in love, yes,” I tell her.

“And when did you exchange vows?”

“Last year. I was badly injured and we realized it was wrong to wait any longer. We were ready.”

“And it doesn’t bother you that he only does this to thumb his nose at the household?” she asks.

“What?” I ask.

“I asked if you mind that he is defiant only because he figures he can be and nothing will happen?”

“Marrying me was not an act of defiance, Hoshi, it was an act of love. Byakuya and I love each other.”

“But he had to make an heir with a woman. How could you stand him sleeping with someone else just to make an heir?”

“I’m sorry, but Byakuya and I have agreed not to discuss the Kuchiki heir until the birth is recorded.”

“I am sorry if I was rude. I just wondered why it doesn’t bother you.”

“I know who Byakuya is and I love him as he is,” I tell her, “That is why he loves me as I am. The nobles never even knew Byakuya. He never revealed himself to them. He never will. Now…I apologize, but I must return. Byakuya has realized I am not there and he will be looking for me. Good night, Hoshi.”

“Good night, Renji Abarai…” she says quietly.

XXXXXXXXXX

“Where were you, Renji?” I ask softly as he slips back into bed.

“I was having trouble sleeping. I just took a walk up to the waterfall,” he replies.

“You should have awakened me,” I tell him, “I would have gone with you.”

“You looked too comfortable, besides I needed to clear my head.”

“I hope it helped.”

I move closer, resting my head on his shoulder and we drift off to sleep. As dawn approaches, I sense a strange shift in the reiatsu. I wake and look around. The house and grounds are silent in the early morning…and the light won’t come for a few hours yet. I slip out of bed and walk out into the hallway, looking into the garden, reaching out with my senses. There again, I feel the odd touch of a strange reiatsu. I move away from the house and into the garden. It is then that I first notice the absence of the guards. They could not have left. They wouldn’t have left us unguarded without waking me. I am pondering the problem when I hear a hissing of air and something hits me from behind, knocking me to the ground. The attacker then drops on me and seals away my spirit energy, binding me at the same time with a kido spell. Now frozen on the ground, I cannot move or speak. My attacker leans close and whispers in my ear.

“You should have been more careful. Now watch your life come down around you!”

I do not recognize the voice or the reiatsu. This person is not captain level. The reiatsu has been masked carefully by my enemy. This is a hired thug and he was only able to take me by surprise with the help of my much stronger enemy. He moves away as I try to break the kido. I know I can, but it is a question of how long it will take. In front of me, the house and grounds are dark and silent. Sweat breaks out as I struggle against the bonds. I start to feel some give in my bonds…and then the house in front of me is suddenly shaken by a horrendous explosion.

Screams erupt from all around as flames break out in the main building that houses our bedrooms. I see dark forms rush into the garden and hear panicked voices calling for me. I try again to move, but am still trapped. I hear Rikichi calling for Renji and for me. He struggles through the smoke and debris, towards what used to be my bedroom.

“Renji!” he cries, “Captain Kuchiki!”

I realize now what that means. With a final effort, I manage to break the binding kido and I roll to my feet, heading for Rikichi.

“Captain Kuchiki!” he cries, “Renji is trapped! He’s still inside!”

I start to flash step, then realize my spirit energy is still sealed away. I run instead and am almost to the burning room when arms grab hold of me and try to pull me away. Tomiko’s voice rises up out of the darkness.

“Stop, Byakuya! You can’t go in there! It’s too late!”

I tear free, but am pulled back again by my cousin.

“Let go!”

I break free and manage to reach the doorway. The room has been nearly destroyed and flames are everywhere. I try to sense reiatsu, but with my spirit energy sealed I cannot manage it. I see something moving inside and I start forward. I hear Rikichi screaming in panic and then my cousin’s hand is on my arm.

“All right, let’s get him out of here,” he says in my ear. We press forward, choking heavily on the smoke. The room creaks dangerously. Tomiko has moved ahead and I see his outline against the back of the room. The wall on the far side has been shattered and light is coming in from the other side. I crawl forward to join them. All at once, the room groans and fiery debris rains down on us. I have one last glimpse of Tomiko and Renji falling away from each other, then fire explodes around me.

Luckily the dust and debris hold back the flames for a moment and it is just long enough for Rikichi to appear and pull me to my feet. We try again to get across the room, but fire again flares between us and the other side.

“Renji!” I call out, finding my voice at last.

There is no answer.

“Renji!” I call again.

Rikichi is pulling desperately on my arm and calling my name. I am frozen amidst the debris and flame, coming to a stunning realization. The room is rocked by another explosion and I am taken off my feet again. Now, I cannot breathe. Smoke fills my lungs and fire moves close enough to singe my skin. Hands are all around, moving the debris and pulling on me. I see Rikichi being lifted and carried into the garden, then warm hands lift me as well and I am set down next to Rikichi. The smoke has taken my breath away, but I call for Renji over and over. It won’t sink in that I saw him there just before the last explosion.

“How is he?” the healer with Rikichi calls to the one who leans over me.

“He’ll be okay, I think. How about him?”

“Concussion, burn, smoke inhalation…he’ll live. I hope no one was in there!”

“Renji…Renji was…inside…” I moan.

The healers look at each other and shake their heads in sympathy.

“Easy captain,” one of them says, “You’ll be okay, but you have to let us heal you.”

I feel a needle bite into my arm and everything goes mercifully black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kisuke Urahara was still searching for clues. He had been over Yoruichi’s room and the rest of the house over and over, but he couldn’t find anything useful. One thing was obvious. It had taken two people to overcome Renji Abarai and Yoruichi. He was fairly certain that Yoruichi was already under their control when Renji arrived, so they could pool their strength to defeat him. One was obviously a master swordsman, while the other might have been a hired thug.

There was a reiatsu trail that led outside the house, but it didn’t go far and then it faded into nothing. Kisuke sighed. It was like they had disappeared into thin air.

“Hmm.”

“Mr. Kisuke! Mr. Kisuke!” Ururu’s voice called shrilly.

He turned quickly, noting her panic. Behind him, Tessai was carrying an unmoving form into the house. He carried it towards the bedroom. Kisuke moved to follow and quickly recognized the battered form as Ichigo Kurosaki. He sent Ururu after Orihime. And followed Tessai into the bedroom. Tessai set Ichigo down and began to heal him. As he worked, Ichigo tossed and turned under his hands, calling for Rukia.

“Did he say anything?” Kisuke asked.

“Yes,” Tessai answered, his voice filled with concern, “He said that there were two…very strong…hollow. They were taken by surprise. The reiatsu was masked so they didn’t know they were enemies until it was too late. They took Rukia and beat him senseless.”

“Hollow, huh? I wonder if the ones who took Yoruichi are working with hollow now…” Kisuke mused, “Well whatever, we’d best get him healed so he can talk.”

Orihime rushed in with Ururu on her heels. She leaned over Ichigo and called on her power, raising the golden oval healing field over him. She focused her energy and concentrated for some time, before drawing back with a sigh.

Ichigo shifted softly as he regained consciousness. Kisuke leaned forward, staring down at him.

“What…where did you guys come from?” Ichigo asked in confusion.

“We found you passed out near here. What happened?” Kisuke asked.

“We were just walking together and talking and these hollow appeared and started beating the crap out of us. We fought but they were too strong. I told Rukia to run, but she wouldn’t. She was trying to fight them. Kisuke, they said that they were taking her away from Byakuya. They said they were ordered to capture her. They didn’t say who the order came from.”

“Looks like Rukia may have joined Yoruichi, wherever she is.”

“Kisuke, these guys were really strong hollow. Could Sosuke Aizen be involved?”

“Anything is possible, I guess,” admitted Kisuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the fire raged inside the Kuchiki home, a dark form stumbled away, choking and coughing. He kept to the shadows as much as possible, wanting only to find a safe place to rest and regroup. Someone had just tried to kill him. Someone wanted to kill him very badly. He had no idea who it was or even why, because injury had clouded his mind. His only thought was escape and his only goal was survival. Turning a corner, he stumbled and fell down an embankment, landing in a small gully. He lay there for a time, catching his breath. As he lay there, he tried to remember something, anything about where he was, where he was going, what had happened. He was shocked to find that he couldn’t remember a thing…


	7. His Darkest Fears

I wonder what made me dare to open my heart to this again. And why? Why, despite everything, do I think the result of giving my heart to someone will change? When Renji revealed his feelings for me, I told him that I didn’t want to let myself feel this. I told him that I wanted to remain heartless and numb, because, for me love equals loss. And I have taken the chance. I let myself love with a full heart…and once again, it is gone. Will I never learn? How many lovers will I have to mourn?

Renji was great at convincing me of things. He was hardened enough against life’s cruelties that he could open his heart easily and damned be the cost. He said that if loving me meant he would die sooner, then so be it. He rolled the dice on his future to be with me…and because of me, he is gone. And there is nothing left. Fire and explosions took everything in our home, and at the office we shared. Everything was incinerated and now it is like he never existed. Even Zabimaru is gone.

And it isn’t just Renji that is gone. Rukia is gone, too. And Yoruichi…and the child Renji and I were supposed to raise together. It is as my attacker said, my entire life is disappearing before my eyes and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

But I am not the only one feeling the losses today. Rikichi is lying in a hospital bed not far from my room and they say he has completely shut down. Renji was his idol, his mentor, and his very close friend. I remember when this kind of loss would have made me collapse underneath the pain like that…and in truth it is what I wish I could do. Because the alternative is to try to get back up and move on…but there is nowhere to go from here. I can’t move.

Hoshi sits silent and pale at my bedside. Her husband disappeared into the same fire that took Renji and, despite what she said about not being in love with him, She shared his bed and his life for over fifty years. She was his friend at very least…and I think, something more. But Hoshi made the same mistake I did. She loved and she lost. And now she can do nothing but sit at my bedside and wonder what will happen now. I can’t think about that. I am stuck in this moment. I am still reaching for that familiar reiatsu, the warm calloused hands, the sensation of being held close and not allowed to leave.

Almost a year ago, when we faced the ookami seirei in Hueco Mundo, I was dying. My life was bleeding out of me and he held me and simply refused to let me die. There was nothing like that here. There was no chance for me to refuse to let him go. We were separated and not able to touch at the end. And now I feel this unbearable emptiness.

“Byakuya?”

It is the first thing she has said since she entered the room…and she only says it because an envelope has been brought to my room. I don’t want to open it. I can already feel what it says. It will only add to the pain. But I reach out and take it from her anyway.

_Byakuya-_

_I did give you fair warning. I told you I was going to bring your life down around you. I have Yoruichi, your unborn child, and your sister now. Understand that Renji had to die. I am not terribly pleased with that, but he made the mistake of taking your hand and it made his death necessary. Well, yours is the hand of death, Byakuya. You bring it to everyone around you. Even your light-hearted cousin has met with that fate._

_And now you sit and wonder. What will happen next? I think you need time to sit and wonder…and a little time to breathe and recover. It wouldn’t do to have you lose everything now. To inflict the most damage your losses will be dealt one at a time. I will contact you when I am ready for the next phase of the game. I shall give Yoruichi and Rukia your regards._

“What does it say? Who is it from?”

“It is nothing…” I tell her.

Her eyes are angry and filled with tears. Now she stands over me, her tear-stained face filled with rage.

“Nothing? Is that all you’ll say, nothing? I know it explains what is going on! I know! And you sit there, the reason why all of this is happening and you won’t say anything? Byakuya, you aren’t the only one whose life just got upended! It took Tomiko and me years to get over what they did to him because of you…the pain I went through at your rejection! Does that get through to you? Do you feel anything?”

“Yes,” I say finally, no longer able to hold my silence against her, “I feel…sorry.”

She stares into my eyes for a moment…then very slowly sits down next to me. She leans her head onto my shoulder and begins to cry. Her fingers lace with mine and stay there for a long time. They are still there as I fall asleep. My sleep is filled with his words.

_“I’m here because you are my captain…”_

_“I only meant that…I don’t want you to die, so please don’t think that…”_

_“I’m sorry…I only wanted you to know that you mean everything to me…”_

_“I choose this and I don’t give a damn what it costs!”_

_“Hey! My most important duty is to defend my captain. I’m just sorry they got to you at all.”_

_“What you just said…the way you feel…I feel the same.”_

_“Make love with me, Byakuya…”_

_“Good move, Captain…”_

_“The one thing that I do know is that as long as we face these things together, we’re going to come out of things okay.”_

_“Whatever happens and whatever each new day brings, my life isn’t just enough. My life is full.”_

_“You’re not leaving me! I’m not letting you go!”_

_“In defense of my captain, I am prepared to die.”_

And now he has.

Someone is calling his name. Again and again the voice calls his name in the darkness. The sound rises in my ears and in my heart until I can’t hear anything else. I hear other things break through. I hear the sound of someone crying. It is a soulful keening sound that reaches down and shatters everything inside. There are arms around me now. I don’t know whose arms they are or when they took hold of me, but they are soft and comforting and they seem to make the sound of the cries fade.

“I have you, Byakuya,” the soft voice says, “I’m here now and I am not going anywhere. I have you now and I won’t let you go.”

XXXXXXXXXX

“Rikichi,” I say softly.

His eyes open and they meet mine. They are as heavy with grief as my own and mine is the only voice that will make him respond.

“Hai…Captain,” he responds in a choked voice.

“Rikichi, I need to talk to you.”

“Sir?”

“Rikichi, I have to send you away. I can’t let you stay here. You are in as much danger as Renji was.”

He is shaking his head and tears are filling his young eyes.

“You…can’t do that…sir. He…he wouldn’t want you to be alone. Not now. Please…I don’t care what happens to me because of it. You are my captain, and I won’t desert you, not even on your own order. In defense…of my captain…I am prepared to…die.”

I blink back the tears that are forming in my eyes and place a hand on his shoulder.

“Rikichi, you were like a brother to him. We have both lost him, now. I have to send you away because I don’t want the same thing to happen to you. I don’t want to have to bury you too. I couldn’t bear to do that.”

“You can’t make me leave. You can’t make me go…Captain. We have to find out who did this to him. We have to find out who killed him,” he says, tears flowing down his face, “We have to make them pay. You aren’t going to let them get away with it…are you, Captain? You wouldn’t let that happen, would you?”

“No, Rikichi,” I tell him softly, “You have my word that I will never stop looking for that person. Wherever they go, whatever they do, they will not move beyond the length of my blade. My blade will find them. It will find them and it will shatter the heart that broke mine. I swear to you, Rikichi, I will not let this go unpunished.”

He sits up and puts his hand on mine.

“And I swear to you, Captain Kuchiki, I will not let you send me away. No matter what you say, what order you give, you cannot tear me from your side. You are my captain and he was my vice captain. I will devote what life I have to helping you find his killer or killers and to plant my blade in their bodies next to yours.”

He leans forward and reaches for his zanpakuto. Drawing it, he brings its edge to his soft, pale palm.

“Rikichi…”

“I swear on my life that I will follow you in search of Renji Abarai’s killer, that I will protect and defend you, and that I will exact revenge on the ones who did this. I swear that nothing will drag me from your side or remove me from this task I set myself to…not even your order…sir.”

The katana moves against his palm and blood wells up. I move closer to the boy and extend my hand, palm upward. He stares at me in surprise.

“Sir?”

“I do not have Senbonzakura with me,” I tell the boy, “Your weapon will suffice.”

As shaken as he is by my actions, his hand is steady as the edge of his blade touches my palm.

“I swear that in honor of you loyalty, I will not allow harm to come to you. I will remain at your side and fight what forces I must to defend you. We will find Renji Abarai’s killers and they will be punished for what they have done. And when that is finished, you and I shall return alive to this place, and we shall be there to greet his child when he or she draws first breath here.”

Rikichi nods, his eyes filled with tears and moves his blade against my palm until blood appears. I take our hands and bind them together with the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu.

“The word is given,” I say softly, “Our promises are made. I shall seek to send you away no more.”

Rikichi nods again and lowers his head, tears streaming down his youthful face.

XXXXXXXXXX

As night approaches, I leave the healing center and walk back through the Sereitei, past the burned out remains of the 6th division office to the gates that opened into the home we shared. The main building is gone, reduced and incinerated into nothingness by the flames.

“There was nothing left of you to find.”

I continue past the koi pond to the trail that leads to the waterfall. I’ll take these steps alone tonight…only to remember how often we sat beneath the stars and I told you their stories.

“Renji…”

The trail is nearly silent and cherry blossoms float on the smoky breeze. I cannot smell sweetness in their circle because the smoky air has darkened it beyond all recognition.

“I want to say that I wish I’d never met you…never looked at you, never saw you, never felt your eyes on me, never touched you, never turned to you, never needed you, never loved you. But those words would be a lie.”

I approach the waterfall on weighted feet and my breathing wants to shorten, to stop, to disappear. I want to be taken from this second visitation with the death of one I loved.

“I swore I wouldn’t do this again. I swore it…but my words mean nothing. They are no more than hot breath on the icy breeze. They appear and disappear…and my resolve means nothing…”

I drop to my knees and look into the cold darkness before me. Stars and a perfect moon grace the skies and I wish it wasn’t so beautiful, because it makes me want to die to kneel here under all of this light, knowing that you are encased in darkness.

“Help me…You promised that you wouldn’t do this to me…wouldn’t leave me alone like this!”

I cannot stop shaking.

“You cannot leave me like this…not you…”

There is someone at the bottom of the waterfall. He is cloaked in darkness. It is he. He came back to let me look on him one more time.

“Renji?”

His face turns upward and dark eyes rise, but as I gain my feet, he turns and is gone.

“Renji…”

“Byakuya…” Hoshi says from somewhere behind me, “Renji is gone. Please…come back to the manor with me. You must…eat something. You must rest. Please…”

Her hand slides down my arm and her fingers lace themselves into mine. She pulls gently.

“Come, Byakuya, it won’t do to remain out here alone like this. Come back with me. I won’t leave you alone. We can face this together,” she offers softly.

My feet move me in her direction, but my heart is left behind on that small cliff, under the stars…the solid scrape of bark against my back, the weight of his back against my chest, his head on my shoulder…my cheek rested gently on the side of his head.

“I can still hear his voice in my head…”

“I know, Byakuya, I understand…”

Her hand tightens on mine. We have reached the house and we walk to the west wing…into an undamaged room. She reaches up and removes the kenseiken, setting it gently on the table beside the bed. Her eyes seek mine, but I cannot see anything through them.

“Lie down, Byakuya, rest while I find something for us to eat.”

I shake my head, but she is pushing gently on my chest. I give way and drop down, sinking into the bed’s soft embrace. Hoshi disappears and while she is gone, my mind spins and searches through everything that has happened.

_Did I make you happy? Did I show you proper respect? Did I love you enough? Was I there for you when you needed me? Why did you go? If I was the one you loved, then why aren’t you here? Why am I alone again? Renji?_

Hoshi returns and she sits down next to me, a tray of food in her lap. I refuse to eat, but she brings a cup of wine to my lips. It is bittersweet and it numbs the pain. I let the warmth of it burn my mouth, and down my throat and into my stomach. Not having eaten, it sends my mind spinning and soon I sink down into the pillows. I can hear her speaking, but her words make no sense and have no effect on me. Later, I feel her lean against me and her head comes to rest on my shoulder.

“Sleep,” she whispers, her soft hands touching my face, “It will grow farther away with each day. Soon, You won’t remember him at all.”


	8. The Trail

“I think I have something useful now,” Kisuke said, watching Ichigo’s face carefully.

The young man’s face brightened at the idea of finally being able to take steps forward in the effort to bring Rukia and Yoruichi home.

“Well…don’t keep it to yourself. What is it?” Ichigo asked impatiently.

“It’s what I call an altered reiatsu trail. As you know, when Yoruichi was taken, trace reiatsu couldn’t help but be left behind by the perpetrators and the victims. When someone wants to hide a crime they’ve done, they will often mask the reiatsu so that it can’t be recognized or followed. That’s what was done here.”

Ichigo groaned.

“Argh, then how are we supposed to make use of it if it can’t be recognized or followed?” he complained.

“Oh ye of little patience…calm yourself. Just because they attempted to mask it doesn’t mean that no one can work it out…and we happen to have access to the Sereitei’s prime reiatsu tracker.”

“You’re not talking about…”

“Bingo! Byakuya Kuchiki, the one, the only, the one who can sense and track reiatsu better than anyone I know.”

He gazed at Ichigo, surprised at the young man’s lackluster response.

“What? You wanted a way to find Rukia and Yoruichi, didn’t you?” Kisuke asked.

“Yeah…but Kisuke, Byakuya is going to kill me for letting Rukia get taken by them! He isn’t going to care what the odds were or about the circumstances. All he is going to care about is that she was taken.”

Kisuke shook his head.

“I think you’re wrong about that. Look, I’m going to tell you something I just heard. It is unconfirmed, but it looks like the Kuchiki home was attacked and Renji Abarai was killed in the resulting fire.”

“What?” cried Ichigo, his hands balling into fists, “What the hell? Like enough hasn’t happened already! Now Renji is…dead? Are you sure?”

“Like I said, it’s unconfirmed. Word is that the main house of the manor burned so thoroughly that they weren’t able to extract a body…but his reiatsu disappeared. One of Byakuya’s cousins died too. Look, I want you to go to Byakuya. Tell him that we have a trail, but we need him to track the reiatsu. I think he’ll be of a mind to help us, considering it’s his sister and the mother of his child.”

“Well…” said Ichigo hesitantly, “For Rukia’s sake, then…”

“For Rukia,” Kisuke agreed.

XXXXXXXXXX

When the light touches my eyes again, I am surprised to find that I am not alone. I am curled deep within the comfort of a soft bed and Hoshi is wrapped around me, her arms holding me tightly against her. I don’t remember her being there when I fell asleep, but the bitter aftertaste of the wine explains my lack of memory. I start to pull free of her and her eyes open.

“Wait,” she says, her arms tightening around me, “Don’t leave…”

“Hoshi…this isn’t right,” I tell her, “You shouldn’t have stayed here last night.”

Her green eyes are intense and she is trembling. Her expression is one of accusation.

“You were the one who wanted me to stay,” she tells me, “I tried to leave and you told me not to go.”

I have no memory of any of what she is describing, but then, I was aching beyond thought. It is conceivable that I might have simply sought the comfort of her arms to fight off the emptiness. But it doesn’t mean that anything happened…

“I don’t remember anything beyond drinking the wine,” I admit to her, “I wasn’t thinking straight and I am sorry if I sent mixed signals, Hoshi.”

She blinks very slowly, and for some reason Hinamori’s warning flashes in my mind again.

_“She isn’t at all what she seems to be, is she?”_

Her eyes hold mine for a long moment.

“I see,” she says softly, “then you don’t remember telling me you were sorry for hurting me by leaving me all of those years ago. You don’t remember saying that you wished you could go back and change things.”

A chill is settling inside me.

“You don’t remember that you said loving them was a mistake that led to disaster…and that you should never have turned from the path that was set before you. You didn’t want to have loved so deeply. You would rather that you never felt so much. You wished that the coldness people read on your face was real…and that the heart that beat beneath it had not been heated with the desire that caused everything to ignite. Byakuya, you were saying the words that were in my heart. You were speaking to the pain inside me, as well. You and I are more alike than you know. That is why, when you asked me to stay last night…I stayed. Nothing else happened,” she assures me, “We held each other to get through a very difficult night, that is all. There is nothing wrong in what we did.”

“Except that it might have sent the wrong message,” I say softly, “I don’t want there to be any misunderstanding between us. I was not inviting anything beyond the simple comfort of an embrace. I am not capable of offering any more than that. And I don’t know when or if that will become possible for me again.”

“I understand that.”

“I do not wish to be rude, but there are things to be attended to. You and I both have obligations we must meet. The time for ‘getting through’ ends and we must face what comes next.”

I pull away gently and this time she releases me. Her eyes are unreadable. I sit for a moment with my back to her.

“Do you think that Tomiko would wish to be interred with the family?” I ask.

Hoshi nods.

“He never turned against them, Byakuya,” she says quietly, “It was the family who turned on him. They always had his heart, his love, his obedience. He was an example of what they said was most important. And despite what happened, he wasn’t capable of forgetting who he was.”

“There is nothing identifiable left of them, so we will take ash from the site where they were last seen.”

“And what will you do to honor Renji?” she asks.

“He will be interred here as well. He and I exchanged vows. Our union was legal, and that makes him family.”

“That means it will need to be recorded in the family record,” she comments.

“Yes.”

I start to stand, but as I do, a wave of dizziness sweeps through me. I start to fall and the next thing I know, she is there to catch me and to help me back into bed.

“You need to rest longer,” she tells me, “Obviously, you’ve been under great stress. You stay here. I will see to it that our obligations are met today. I will be back with something for you to eat. You must eat something if you are to find the strength to function, Byakuya.”

She leaves me alone.

I try to get to my feet and the dizziness strikes again. I feel heavy and dull. I am relatively certain that I was given more than just wine last night. I need to get out of the manor…to go somewhere to clear my head. But before I can leave the room, she is back with a tray of food. I sit on the edge of the bed and she sets the tray down.

“You should get back in bed,” she admonishes me, “You are obviously exhausted and in need of more rest. Eat something and rest.”

She watches closely as I slip back into bed and take the tray onto my lap. I hesitate and she sits down next to me.

“You won’t get any better by starving yourself,” she tells me.

“That is not my intention,” I reply, looking down, “I merely have no appetite right now, though I do appreciate your efforts to help me cope. Hoshi, I will eat, but…I need to see Rikichi. Will you find him for me?”

“I will send him in a little while. First, take care of yourself, Byakuya. There is time enough for the rest later.”

“I have already wasted too much time. I need to find the ones responsible for this.”

“And you will, I am sure. But you can’t do that if your mind is troubled by lack of sleep and sustenance.”

“Hoshi…please…I need to be alone with my thoughts. I don’t wish to hurt your feelings, but I really do need a moment to myself.”

She rises, looking somewhat anxious.

“I’m sorry, Byakuya, I didn’t mean to impose. I will leave you then.”

She rises and leaves the room. As soon as she is gone, I empty the juice and water into a potted plant in the room. Then I lean back against the pillows and feign sleep. It isn’t long before I hear her step back into the room. She takes the tray and sets it on the desk, then sits down next to me. I breathe slowly, altering my reiatsu so that it appears that I am asleep. This time when she speaks, her words are chillingly clear.

“Sleep now, Byakuya. Let your mind be at ease. You don’t need to think on anything. Let it all go. Let everything fade away. By tomorrow, you will have no concerns left. I will have taken them all. You will find new contentment and peace alongside me. It will be as it should have been years ago. You will see.”

I feel her leaning forward over me and her lips touch mine lightly. She retreats from the room and the door closes softly behind her. I wait until the sound of her footsteps fades into the distance, then I try getting up again. I am still dizzy and shaking, but I manage. I open the door and reach out to find her reiatsu. I feel it in the garden. I slip out of the room and slip past, heading for the front gates. I am not certain where it is that I should go, but to stay here would invite disaster. I know now that Hoshi is, at very least, up to something. I wonder now if she had something to do with the fire. She had much to gain by getting both my cousin and Renji out of the way. I would confront her now, but she has already weakened me. I have to withdraw and try to form some kind of strategy to expose her, to force her to reveal her true intent. It is clear that she wanted to gain influence over me, but was she looking for control?…revenge? And does that mean she is the one who arranged Yoruichi’s abduction? Rukia’s? Could it have been to isolate me? I stand for a moment at the gates, trying to figure out what to do. Then I feel her reiatsu rising. She has discovered I am not there and is reaching out to try to locate my reiatsu. I flash step away towards the senkaimon. I know now I must seek other assistance if I am to undo her plans.

As I arrive at the senkaimon, I suddenly realize how weakened I actually am. My head is spinning and my body is shaking. I know I have to cross quickly into the living world. I summon a hell butterfly and as I step forward, I feel her reiatsu closing in. She knows where I am and where I am going, and she seems unconcerned that I know she follows me now. There is no choice, but to move forward. I pass through the senkaimon and into the living world. As I arrive, I feel her beginning to cross over in my wake. I flash step away and my body shakes harder. I am close to Urahara’s shop now. I flash step again and am weakened further. I see the shop ahead of me and flash step again. I gain the steps and I hear her say my name. At the sound, my body freezes. I am held motionless as she approaches. The door opens in front of me as she reaches my side. My eyes meet Kisuke Urahara’s for a mere moment before I collapse.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

“There’s no doubt about it,” Kisuke told Hoshi, “Someone drugged Byakuya with the obvious intent of weakening his mind and his body. I imagine it must be whoever is responsible for taking Yoruichi and Rukia, and for the attacks in the Sereitei. In any case, this is a whole new kind of trouble, because it means that this person has gotten inside his guard. It may be someone close to him…perhaps a relative or one of the household staff.”

“But Byakuya has had many of those same people in his employ for years. Why would they do something like this? They all seemed to be very devoted to him…and to Renji as well. Why would they?”

“I don’t know. When the two of you came here, did he tell you why he was coming here now? Did he have new information?”

Hoshi shook her head.

“I’m not sure what made him do this. In actuality, I didn’t leave with him. I sensed him leaving and I also sensed a disturbance in his reiatsu…so I had to come and make sure he was all right. Kisuke, he has not been himself since Renji was injured and Yoruichi was taken. He has been growing gradually less and less stable. He isn’t eating and he won’t sleep. I am very concerned for him,” Hoshi said fervently, “I only want to make sure he is all right. This has all been so difficult for him.”

“Well, don’t worry,” Kisuke assured her, “I can undo the effects of this drug. The only problem is that he’ll be very disoriented when he wakes. His memory of recent events may be wiped out. In short, he might not remember what happened to Yoruichi, Rukia, or Renji.”

Hoshi gasped softly.

“I know,” Kisuke said, nodding, “It’s pretty cruel, but if the person who did this continued the use of that drug, Byakuya’s mind would have been turned to mush…and someone else would have been calling the shots.”

“Kami! That’s awful!” exclaimed Hoshi, “That anyone would dare do that to him…is unthinkable.”

“Yes,” agreed Kisuke, “That it is.”

He turned back to the unconscious noble, leaning over him and injecting him with the counteracting drug. Sitting back, he watched Byakuya for several minutes, before turning back to Hoshi.

“Look, I know you’re worried about him, but I have to ask you to do something for me. You need to go back to the Sereitei and search the house. Try to find any traces of the drug you can and note where you find it. Byakuya is in a lot of danger as long as this person is able to access him so easily.”

“But I want to stay with him…” Hoshi objected.

“Yes, and I encourage you to come back when you find out who is doing this. In the meantime, it’s better if you run the household and say nothing of where Byakuya is. He needs a few days to fully recover from the effects of the drug. I will care for him here while you see to things in the Kuchiki household.”

“Well,” Hoshi said softly, “If that’s what you think would be best. Just…take good care of him. I feel so badly about all he has been through. I just don’t want to see him hurt anymore.”

“I understand,” said Kisuke, his eyes fixed on hers, “and you understand…no harm will come to him under this roof. Byakuya is safe here. Yoruichi was taken from here because I was not here, but I am here now and no one will get past me to reach him.”

“I hope you are right, Kisuke Urahara,” Hoshi said, gazing at him, “I would hate for my cousin to face any more misfortune.”

“Trust me,” said Kisuke, “He won’t.”


	9. Hollow

I don’t remember ever waking up to such an awful, pounding headache, such intense nausea, and the firm belief that there are, in fact, things in life that are far worse than death. It occurs to me all at once that the bed I lie in is not my own…and Renji is not next to me. The coldness next to me implies that I have spent the night alone. But there is someone in the room with me. I squint for focus and find myself looking up into the tired eyes of Kisuke Urahara. His disheveled appearance suggests that while I might have slept last night, he did not.

“Welcome back, Byakuya,” he says.

There is none of the usual levity in his voice. This means that things are serious. I sit up too quickly, and then double over, gasping and seeing a lovely array of stars. He smiles bracingly.

“Yeah, I know,” he says, “Sometimes the cure is worse than the illness, eh Byakuya?”

“Kami! What horrid illness would require such a cure?” I ask, clenching my abdomen.

“Ah…You were the proud recipient of a very strong sedative with a psyche/reiatsu bending kick.”

“English, please, Urahara,” I snap, doubling over and seeing a second flash of stars.

“Someone tried to turn your brain into mush while leaving your powers intact,” he explains.

“And who would have done me such a favor?” I ask, looking up at him.

“First things first,” he says, “What is your most recent memory before waking up here?”

I strain my mind. I know who I am and where I come from. I know Kisuke…and Yoruichi. I remember that Yoruichi is having my child and that Renji was coming to stay with her while Kisuke was away.

“I remember saying good bye to Renji when he left for Karakura Town,” I tell him.

I strain to recapture more, but the last thing I remember is Renji kissing me and telling me he would contact me upon his arrival. Kisuke looks very disturbed by this. Evidently, he had hoped I would remember something more.

“What is it?” I ask worriedly, “Kisuke, why am I here? Who brought me to you? Where is Renji? I thought he was staying here with Yoruichi while you were gone.

There is a coldness in the pit of my stomach now. Something is very wrong with all of this.

“Kisuke Urahara, where are Yoruichi and Renji?”

He sighs.

“I was hoping that you would remember on your own. I was hoping that you wouldn’t need to be told.”

I close my eyes against what I sense coming.

Yoruichi was abducted a few days ago. Renji was badly injured and was sent back to the Sereitei for surgery. And my sources in the Sereitei tell me that the night before last, Renji Abarai died in a fire bombing that destroyed the main building of the Kuchiki home. You were there. You saw it happen, Byakuya.”

Whatever I might have expected, losing Renji is not it. A numbness is entering my heart.

“Renji is…”

“Dead, Byakuya. But that’s not even the worst of it. See, someone also attacked Ichigo and took Rukia. Byakuya, your life has just come crashing down all around you and we are in the midst of a very dangerous game. Thing is, you hold some of the missing pieces…and you don’t remember them.

“Kisuke, why did I come here?” I ask.

“Your cousin, Hoshi said she didn’t know why you came. She said she just followed you here.”

“Hoshi? What was Hoshi doing here? Was Tomiko with her?”

“I don’t know. I sent Ichigo to the Sereitei to bring back your 3rd seat, Rikichi. I heard that he was under house arrest at the Kuchiki manor before the fire. He is a key player who may be able to shed some light on things.”

I nod in agreement.

“Now about that cousin of yours…Hoshi. Byakuya, you need to know that she is not what she appears to be.”

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“I have to admit that I almost missed it too. But no one knows her kind like I do.”

“Her kind?”

“Byakuya, she is Shinigami…but she is also hollow.” He announces with certainty.

“What?”

“Obviously, she is no longer the girl you dumped to marry Hisana. She has been made over. I suspect that at some point Aizen must have gotten his hands on her.”

“If he is involved…”

“He might have Yoruichi and Rukia,” Kisuke finishes, “But, Byakuya, we cannot jump to that conclusion yet. We have to be sure before we make a move. I was actually about to send Ichigo to find you when you showed up here. I need your reiatsu tracing and tracking ability. You see, when Renji was attacked here, whoever did it also masked the resulting reiatsu. You have the ability to see through that. Can you get up yet?”

I work my way slowly to my feet and he leads me down the hall to Yoruichi’s room. I sense the distorted markers right away and my mind works at making sense of them. As the reiatsu clears, the sick feeling reenters my stomach. I give a hard gasp and fall to my knees, reaching out with my hands. He masked it skillfully, of course, but there is no mistaking the feel of my cousin Tomiko’s reiatsu.

“Tomiko…” I say softly.

My own cousin attacked Renji? He took Yoruichi? And his wife Hoshi is some part hollow? How is this possible?

We are interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing at the front of the shop. Kisuke turns and places himself between whatever approaches and me, sliding his zanpakuto from its sheath. I am unarmed, but I am not accustomed to needing this kind of protection. I come to my feet and stand ready at Urahara’s back. He tenses for a moment, then he relaxes his stance and sheaths his weapon as Ichigo enters the room with a very bewildered looking Rikichi. My 3rd seat looks quite relieved when he sees me standing behind Kisuke. Ichigo lowers his eyes when they suddenly meet mine. It is obvious to me that he feels guilty about Rukia being abducted while under his protection. It wasn’t his fault. Rukia’s attacker was, in fact, my enemy. If anyone should feel guilty here, it is me.

“Well,” says Kisuke, “That’s a relief. And now that we have the important players of the game present, let’s see if we can sort this out.”

“It began with Captain Kuchiki sending Renji to stay with Yoruichi while you were away,” reported Rikichi.

“Then,” Kisuke went on, “Yoruichi was cornered here and overwhelmed. Normally, she’d be more than a match for most, but it was near the end of her pregnancy and her powers were affected by that. Also,” he says, glancing at me, “the ones who came for her were very strong.”

“One was captain level,” I add, “It appears to have been my cousin, Tomiko. I found his reiatsu here. It was carefully masked, but it was unmistakable.”

“They brought Renji back to the Sereitei for emergency surgery,” Rikichi continued, and while that was happening, someone sent a bomb to the 6th division office. It exploded and several of our members were seriously injured. The stealth force arrived and they suspected me of planting the bomb, so I was arrested. Captain Kuchiki got me released into his custody, so I was sent to the Kuchiki home under house arrest. The captain’s cousins, Tomiko and Hoshi were there. Tomiko seemed nice enough, but Hoshi was rather frightening. Captain Kuchiki seemed very uncomfortable around her. I also thought that she was behaving strangely. She seemed surprised and not very happy when she learned that Captain Kuchiki and Renji had taken vows of life partnership. She kept asking everyone about it. Then, the night of the fire, someone planted a bomb in the main building of the Kuchiki manor. Renji and Tomiko were trapped inside and their reiatsu just disappeared. We assume they must have died, because no one has seen them since.”

“But there is room for doubt, isn’t there?” says Ichigo, “There was no body, so Renji could still be…”

“You don’t think that I would have sensed his presence or that he would have come to me if he was able?” I ask softly.

Ichigo lowers his eyes.

“Well that brings us to yesterday,” Kisuke says, “Yesterday, Byakuya showed up here and he collapsed on my doorstep. Hoshi followed him here, and I felt that she acted rather strangely. I listened to her story and I got the feeling that there was just something very wrong about her, about the intensity of her interest in Byakuya. Then I took a closer look at her reiatsu and I realized that she wasn’t just a shinigami, she is also hollow. I suspected that she was the one who poisoned Byakuya so that she could gain control of his considerable powers, but I’m not clear on exactly what she intended to use them for. It could be as simple as controlling the Kuchiki clan…or perhaps there are additional players involved.”

“Tomiko was nearly my equal as a shinigami,” I explain, “He, like me, had a good chance of being chosen to lead the clan. In fact, when I defied the council of elders and took Hisana’s hand in marriage, many thought that he would be awarded the kenseiken. But the council did not give it to him. For whatever reason, they delayed their choice until just after Hisana’s death. I ascended to clan leader and Hoshi tokk Tomiko’s hand in marriage. They left the Sereitei to travel. I did not know that their travels would take them to Hueco Mundo. It is still a great shock that it did. I don’t know how deeply they may be involved, but the road that leads to Hueco Mundo also leads to Sosuke Aizen. I don’t know what role he might play in all of this, but he is my enemy and he does have reason to want to get to me.”

“So there you have it,” Kisuke says softly, “Hoshi is involved and right now she is entrenched in the Kuchiki home. Tomiko’s status is unknown. It can be assumed that if he escaped the fire, he might have gone to wherever Yoruichi and Rukia are being held. If Sosuke Aizen is involved, this will likely take us into Hueco Mundo. We have only one way to find out where Yoruichi and Rukia are. Byakuya is the only one here whose reiatsu sensing skills are strong enough to track them…but Rikichi and Ichigo…the captain must be protected at all costs. If he is taken, the game is over. I cannot offer anything more in the way of protection. The three of you must protect each other. Byakuya?”

“The reiatsu trail leads toward the garganta. They have taken Yoruichi and Rukia to Hueco Mundo. It is there we must go to find them,” I say softly.

“I’ll say it again. Ichigo, Rikichi, you must protect Byakuya at all costs. He is the only one who can track the reiatsu. And once Hoshi senses that he is no longer under my protection, she will be quick to pursue him. Don’t ever forget that.”

“We won’t,” Rikichi promises solemnly.

Ichigo nods in agreement.

“We won’t let them reach you,” he promises me.

I look back at him and nod.

“Well, then,” says Kisuke, “It’s time to go. Good luck to you all. Come back safe.”

I return to my room to find Senbonzakura, and then I walk down the hall and head for the training ground, following the reiatsu trail. As I make my way down the hallway, I feel a reiatsu pulse and I look around quickly. Nothing appears before me. After a few moments, I brush it off and move toward the garganta. As the three of us pass through, I feel that we are being followed. Because of the disturbances in the garganta, I cannot identify the one following. I warn the others and we make our way into Hueco Mundo. I cannot help the chill that passes through me as I pass into that dead land again. It has always been a place that has brought me pain and misery. I think of Renji and my heart aches painfully. Twice we came here. Twice our lives were threatened. Twice we nearly lost everything. My only comfort as I pass into this land is that Renji will not be endangered this time. He is at rest in the ashes of our home. I am alone, save for the substitute soul reaper and the young man Renji so carefully trained to serve me. It will have to be enough. When I reach down deep inside myself, I can almost feel his presence.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dark eyes watched as the three passed into the garganta. He was feeling that same pull again. He knew somehow that he must follow the one he had sensed. Something inside told him he must not let them get away. It was his duty. He must follow…until it was time. He tried to think about what it all meant, but his mind was a jumble of broken thoughts and mixed memories. It had been that way for some time now.

Ahead of him, he sensed the one who could make things clear to him. He didn’t know if the man was a friend or an enemy, he only knew that the man was extremely powerful. He only knew that it was important for him to watch and stay close to him. He searched his mind for the man’s name, but it would not come to him. His mind and heart ached with the effort. His hand moved to the sword at his hip and touched it gently. Its voice was trying to reach him again. He could feel it, but it was still too far away for him to understand. With a sigh, he moved forward again.

XXXXXXXXXX

As I move forward across the dead sand, I feel Rikichi following at my right hand. Ichigo is on my left. His eyes stray to me now and again and I feel that he wants to say something. I continue to walk just ahead of him, my mind focused on the weak reiatsu trail I follow.

“Byakuya,” he says finally, “I am sorry that they overpowered me. It was my job to protect her and I failed to do that.”

I turn to look at him for a moment.

“It wasn’t your fault,” I reply, my eyes turning back to the reiatsu trail, “The fault rests with me. She is my sister and it was my duty to protect her, yet the enemy that took her is mine. You did nothing wrong. I am certain you did not hold back in your attempt to protect her.”

“No,” he says softly.

“Then do not concern yourself with it. We have more important things to focus on right now. Have you noticed, Ichigo Kurosaki, that the path we now take is leading toward Sosuke Aizen’s fortress?”

He nods.

“I think that the trail we follow ends near the fortress. There is a small outpost there. I think that they are imprisoned in that outpost. It is no guarantee, however that Aizen won’t sense us there and come for us. You must be on your guard when we arrive at that outpost.”

He nods and his hand touches zangetsu. My heart feels uneasy again. I keep sensing something following. I wonder if it is Hoshi. I wonder if she knows I am here. Nothing is certain. We have no choice now, but to move forward.


	10. The Fire Eagle

Night is the only beautiful time in Hueco Mundo. It is the only time I can forget what a lost and dead place it is and just look up at the nighttime sky, and see the stars and an amber moon. I can sleep easily here. I look out from within the embrace of the rocks that conceal me and I see Rikichi sleeping nearby, and slightly further off where Ichigo stands watch. It is odd how comfortable I feel. It is almost as if he is there, as if he is just somewhere nearby, but out of sight…as though if I raised my voice slightly and called to him, he would reappear. My eyes drift closed and I welcome sleep in that comfortable embrace.

The night is so quiet here. Breezes pick up and carry the sands in swirling patterns. When I was held captive by Sosuke Aizen, those shifting sands were one of the only beautiful things left to me. I would watch for hours and the pain would leave my body, my mind, and my heart for just a little while. The desert is playing that same role for me tonight. It gives me back the peaceful sleep I have been denied since losing Renji. Why? Why would such a dead and dangerous place bring me comfort like this? My sleeping mind ponders that for a time…and then I find myself caught up in a wonderful dream.

I know it must be a dream because he couldn’t have gotten past Ichigo. And even asleep, Rikichi has a sense of watchfulness when it comes to me. So I am sure when I feel the approach of Renji’s reiatsu, that it is just my desperate mind reaching out to him in sleep, the only place left where I can still find him. Someday, when his death has grown distant, even these dreams will fade as I slowly accept the reality of his being gone. But for now, I want to feel this. I want to feel that warm feeling of him being nearby.

It is as though he is next to me, and in this dream I can feel his hand reach towards me to touch my face…my hair. I can feel his eyes touch me and in this dream his eyes can see me again. I lie motionless letting his hands play over me. They slide beneath the top of my shihakushou and explore the warmth underneath. His lips touch mine tentatively and in the dream my eyes slide slowly open to meet his. A long moment passes where we stare into each other’s eyes.

“I know this is a dream,” I whisper to him, “but I wish I never had to wake from it.”

And I know it has to be a dream…because he only stares into my eyes as though he doesn’t remember me, as though I am as much a dream to him as he is to me. He holds perfectly still as I sit up and reach out to touch his face. His breath stops as my hand touches him and the beautiful brown eyes fill with uncertainty. A moment later, he is gone and I am alone again. I come awake sitting up as I was in the dream, my face flushed and my eyes filled with tears.

“Captain?” Rikichi’s voice rises out of the darkness.

He and Ichigo are both staring and I realize suddenly that they have never seen me lose composure like this before. I turn my eyes away and pull my shihakshou tighter around me. I can feel Ichigo’s eyes turn away, but I hear Rikichi moving closer.

“Leave me, Rikichi,” I tell him, trying to force away what I am feeling.

My heart is still racing and the tears are threatening to overflow. I fight for control, and still Rikichi moves closer.

“You heard me,” I say, my voice more commanding.

I remember a time when that tone would have stopped him cold. It does nothing to stop him now. And when he speaks, it is no longer a shy boy’s voice I hear. This is the boy grown strong, one trained to be fearless and filled with determination.

“I will not cross any improper boundaries, sir,” he says, looking directly into my pained eyes, “but I will help you…because you need it, and because it is what he would want me to do for you. Just, trust me.”

His hand touches my shoulder and I lie down again and let my eyes close. A moment later, a cool wet cloth touches my face and throat, washing away dust and barely restrained tears. He shakes out my cloak and lets it fall over me, then I feel his warmth as he sits close beside me.

“Do you want to talk, or would you prefer to sleep,” he asks.

I think for a moment.

“Talk to me about him,” I request, not knowing whether or not he actually will.

I am surprised when I hear his voice rise out of the darkness again. It is a calm and soothing sound. And I drift on it, edging back towards sleep.

“The first time I saw Renji was one day when the 11th division came to my district. I was pretty scared when I saw Captain Zaraki. Who wouldn’t be? But I saw Renji walking with Ikkaku amd Yumichika, though I didn’t know their names at the time. They approached the place where I was standing and I froze there, looking up and realizing that he must be very strong to have such fire in his eyes like that. He must be strong to speak with such ease and such confidence. He walked so tall. I knew he was from the Rukon District like me, but there was something about him that was above it, regal…noble. His head turned and he looked directly at me…and he was smiling. But after a moment, the smile faded and he walked up to me. He said, “Kid, this is your lucky day. Normally, I really stink at sensing reiatsu, but I know that you have the talent.” He put a hand on my shoulder. “Go to the soul reaper academy, kid. They could use someone like you.” Then he turned away and he was gone. But I took his words to heart and I went to the academy the next day and they accepted me.”

I smile without opening my eyes.

“That was Renji’s weak area, Rikichi. You know, everyone has one. Renji’s was reiatsu sensing, just like yours is controlling hell butterflies.”

I can feel his smile.

“It is funny, isn’t it…that on that one day, he was able to sense it…and because of that, so many things have been affected. Because of it, you ended up in my division. You met Renji again…and eventually, I noticed how, even though you seemed hopeless in many ways, you were so different in his presence. You lost the clumsiness and the shyness. You stood taller and held your sword with more strength. When I noticed that, I put him in charge of your training. I was amazed when I saw how you grew with him as your mentor, Rikichi.”

My eyes open and I study the calm wide eyes that watch me. All of a sudden, I see something in them that I have never seen before…something I wouldn’t have expected in this boy, who suddenly isn’t a boy anymore. He has grown into a warrior…and the shine of power in his eyes has reached a much higher level. He sees I have noticed and he looks away.

“Rikichi…” I say softly, “You’ve reached manifestation!”

I sit up and touch his shoulder, bringing his eyes back to me.

“When did this happen?” I ask.

His smile is nostalgic.

“Just before he left for Karakura Town. We were going to show you when he got back. We wanted it to be a surprise.”

“Will you show me now?” I ask.

He looks a bit bewildered.

“But we’re in enemy territory…and it’s the middle of the night. If the light from it wasn’t visible, the power of it would be sensed…”

That brings a genuine smile to my lips, because Renji said the same thing once when we were stationed here in Hueco Mundo and I suggested some training.

“Rikichi…have you ever heard of a negative reiatsu cage?”

His eyes widen.

“You can create one?” he says, incredulous.

“Well, you don’t expect that captains would remain captains unless they trained hard…and why should my training routine suffer just because I am in enemy territory?”

“I’ve never seen anyone raise a negative reiatsu cage…I’ve never even seen one up close.”

“Well, then,” I say, gathering my spirit energy, “Now you will.”

The invisible lines of power appear on the air…but immediately the light of the power is dampened as the lines are woven and knit together in the air that surrounds us. I am careful to include Ichigo, Rikichi and myself in its definition. The woven lines of power resolve into a huge golden cage. If anyone were to reach out with their senses and touch this region, they would sense only the reiatsu of something small and insignificant…not the wealth of power contained here. Inside the cage, we can use our power at full strength. Outside, we cannot be seen or reached with naked eye or reiatsu. It is almost as if we have left Hueco Mundo…and, in a sense, we have.

Rikichi’s expression is priceless, as is a newly awakened Ichigo’s.

“What the hell is this?” he says in a sleepy voice, “What are you doing, Byakuya! You’re going to get us…”

“Relax, Ichigo Kurosaki,” I tell him, “We are safe here and we can train freely now.”

“Train!” he snorts, “I just got off guard duty, “I’m going to sleep.”

“Well,” I say quietly, “You can try…but you might want to take a look at this first.”

Rikichi draws his zanpakuto and moves to the center of the cage. Ichigo sits down next to me, his eyes fixed on Rikichi…all thoughts of sleeping gone. It is a great thing when one achieves Ban Kai.

He draws his zanpakuto and holds it extended forward with both hands. As we watch, a dark shape forms beside him.

“That’s his zanpakuto?” whispers Ichigo, and I nod, never taking my eyes off of Rikichi.

It is a blending of eagle and man…dark skinned human legs and torso with an eagle’s head and wings. The eyes are fierce and golden with the zanpakuto’s power.

“Hiwashi…” Rikichi says softly in greeting.

The regal head of the creature dips for a moment, then the golden eyes return to watch Rikichi.

I am familiar with the eagle Shikai…and Rikichi’s special ability that allows him to grow the eagle so it can carry people on its back. But I have no idea what to expect next.

“Ban Kai, Hiwashi Tenrai Hishou!”

The dark eagle Shikai bursts forth first, but as it rises into the air, it merges with Rikichi and his katana until they are one and he disappears. Then the bird rises into the air and the spiritual pressure rages around it. Heavy wings beating, it expands in size until it is nearly as large as Renji’s skeletal snake. Then all at once, fire ignites around it and huge golden claws extend beneath it. Poised over us, it releases a shriek that would shatter the ears, and even bones of an enemy. A target forms ahead of it. The huge fire eagle banks and turns, then fires a blast of white fire from its open beak. The target is incinerated.

I catch my breath, wondering how I failed to see this potential. Of course, back then I cared little for finding the best in my division’s men. And when I looked at Rikichi, I only ever saw a hopeless, awkward boy. Renji knew better. He knew that everyone, no matter whether noble or gutter rat has the potential to grow well beyond others’ expectations. With the right support, a person is freed to unlock his or her full potential. This is what Renji has allowed Rikichi to do.

I am left speechless. I stare at the fire eagle with its bright blue eyes and my face is lit with light and warmth. I cannot contain the smile I feel. I am on my feet and moving forward as the great eagle lands and fades, leaving Rikichi standing before me, his blue eyes still fiery with the dregs of his zanpakuto’s power, his chest heaving with the newness of wielding it.

“Rikichi…” I say softly, “That is incredible. Renji must have been so proud when he saw it.”

Rikichi nods, but he cannot speak. He is remembering that moment. He blinks back his tears and meets my eyes.

At first, I cannot say anything at all. I simply stare at the person in front of me who is no longer the boy I remember…and when I speak again, I am stunned at the words that leave me…and he is equally stunned to hear them.

“Rikichi, you are too powerful for the seat you hold, so you will hold it no more. After we have kept our promises to Renji and we have buried our blades in the bodies of those responsible for his death, after we have retaken those stolen from us and gone out of this horrible dead place, you will be honored. You will accept my recommendation and take your rightfully earned place at my side. You will be my vice captain. Don’t say anything…I will have you as my vice captain…and no other.”

I turn my back on him and let the reiatsu cage fade as I return to the shelter of rocks and lie down to return to sleep. As I lie in the newly returned darkness, I look once more to where Rikichi stands frozen. Very slowly, he drops to his knees in the sand, his zanpakuto forgotten at his side. His shocked eyes close and he dissolves into tears. I turn away out of respect, and so he cannot see mine.


	11. The Good Son

After Rikichi falls asleep, I take the final watch. Morning is not long away, and soon we will reach the small outpost near Aizen’s fortress. I feel the reiatsu increasing. As we move forward, I notice that the memories of what has happened to this point are slowly returning, now that the poison’s effects on me are fading. I have much clearer memories of my last moments with Renji and, rather than being a comfort to me, they assault my aching mind and heart, leaving me feeling like I have lost him a second time.

Stronger too are my feelings about what was done to me. My own cousins have completely unhinged my life. I cannot wrap my mind around the idea that my smiling carefree cousin Tomiko, attacked Renji and abducted Yoruichi. Disturbing too, is the fact that Hoshi is part hollow and that she worked her way into my home and left destruction in her wake.

I think back now to the later moments, to the uneasy feelings I had in Hoshi’s presence, to Hinamori’s warning, and to the way Hoshi worked her way closer and closer to me. It is becoming clear that although Tomiko and Hoshi were co-conspirators in this, something happened before the fire that broke their alliance. I am getting the feeling now that I understand in a way I could not before.

Tomiko was bitter over the fact that, despite my breaking the rules…my disobedience, my defiance, I was chosen over him to become clan leader. Then he was pushed into marrying a woman who I rejected, one who, despite that rejection, wanted me…a bitter state of affairs, indeed. Rejected by the clan and caught in a loveless marriage, he left the 13 Court Guard Squads behind and went to travel, to try to move on and forget. Somehow, they were taken in by Aizen and Hoshi was made over…but does that mean that Tomiko, too was made hollow? Something suggests to me that he was not. If he and Hoshi were working together to strip me of my title and my life, they would have been positioning him to rise to power after me…but then he was killed. Was this truly an accident? I think back to the way they argued on the night of the fire. Tomiko was obviously being upset by Hoshi’s behavior around me. Most likely, because it gave the impression that she wanted more than just to take apart my life. She wanted to control my powers.

At some point, it was no longer about positioning Tomiko to replace me. She wanted to get rid of him and take control of me…so she poisoned me and attempted to gain that control. That fits with the note that said that Renji had to die. Renji and I were legally joined and that put him in the line of fire. Our union would have nullified her ability to marry me.

Now Tomiko and Renji are both gone. But there is still the matter of Rukia, Yoruichi, and the Kuchiki heir. With Tomiko dead, Hoshi will seek to regain control of me. She will want to marry and secure heirs with me. Most likely, Rukia and Yoruichi will be used to keep me from fighting Hoshi. My child with Renji will, most likely be kept alive until Hoshi is successful in creating another Kuchiki heir with me. My child with Renji is only a failsafe, in case I should die before she can use me to create another heir.

So Hoshi was working with Tomiko, but if I am correct in my thinking, she was working for Sosuke Aizen. He would certainly benefit from gaining control of a noble house in the Sereitei. And it would give him great satisfaction to gain control of me. He already sought to do this once before. I escaped before. But escape this time will be harder. I have to secure the release of my sister and Yoruichi. I cannot leave them here. Hoshi will be expecting this. She simply needs to return here and be waiting for me to try to free them.

I stare into the darkness, trying to think of a way past that. It takes me a long moment to realize that there is someone in the darkness looking back at me. I stare with unbelieving eyes as Renji Abarai appears before me.

His red hair is loose and hangs limp and disheveled. He wears the kimono that he was wearing the night of the fire and it is shredded and unkempt. His eyes are wide and they do not appear to recognize me. He grips Zabimaru in his hand and stares at me.

“Renji?” I whisper.

He flash steps away, but I follow. There is no way he will escape me now. I am careful to pay attention to where I am going. We are close to the outpost and the hollow will be expecting us. He flash steps ahead, well aware I have followed. We engage in a silent pursuit through the twisting sands and as we move, I begin to wonder if what I am seeing could be real. Could it truly be that Renji is here? Or is this just one of the mental tricks this desert plays? Why would he follow me, but run when I see him? What is going on? He flees so quickly that I can barely see him ahead of me. He bounds into a group of rocks and is suddenly gone. I stand in a circle of stones, reaching out with my senses. His reiatsu has gone again. Sighing, I turn back. I am about to leave the circle of stones when I sense Hoshi in the darkness behind me. As I face her, she is joined by a group of strong hollow…enough to subdue someone with more power than I have, but then, it makes sense that she wants to be sure I won’t escape her. We stand for a long moment, staring at each other.

“Tell me, Hoshi,” I say as she moves closer, “Was this image I saw just a mirage? Did you use it to separate me from the others?”

“What image is that, Byakuya?” she asks, looking genuinely curious, “I sent no image. I just sensed your presence and followed you here. It is your own misfortune that you let yourself be caught so far from them…but don’t worry, we will see to them, too. Come, Byakuya, it is time for you to return to Sosuke Aizen.”

She has moved in close and the hollow await her command. She gazes at me with mayhem in her eyes.

“Will you explain something to me before we leave?” I ask her, “Were you hollow all along or were you lured here later? When you married my cousin, did you take his hand with the intent of turning him against me?”

“Why do you concern yourself with that?” she asks, reaching out to touch my face, “Soon, Byakuya, you won’t have enough presence of mind to wonder such things. Like Tomiko, you will fall under my power and you will cease to think so deeply. For you, I think it will be a gift. You have been so tormented by all that has happened. You have lost everything. And you have become so desperate to regain what you have lost that you chase shadows through the sands of Hueco Mundo. Let me ease your mind. Let me comfort you. You let me do this the night you lost Renji. And wasn’t it a relief to be released from the pain?”

“Hoshi, who planned this? Who decided to take the mother of my child? Was it Aizen? Was it you? Was it my cousin?”

“So many questions…” she says, staring into my eyes, “You trouble yourself too much. But I imagine I could give you a few answers. I feel like indulging you, Byakuya, now that I have you where I want you.”

There is a long moment of silence. My hand rests on Senbonzakura. It will only take a single moment of distraction to draw my weapon.

“Will it ease your mind to know that I was devastated by your rejection? That I was dishonored in the eyes of my family and friends? That I ran from the Sereitei and I was cornered by hollow and dragged away to Hueco Mundo? Sosuke Aizen wasn’t even there yet. I was taken to Hueco Mundo and devoured by the hollow…but because of the weight I carried on my heart, I became one of them. But something happened that wasn’t supposed to happen, Byakuya. You see, there was no Hougyoku then…no Sosuke Aizen, but somehow I was soul reaper and hollow. It was a very strange type of hollow that devoured my soul. It took my life, but in so doing it stole my powers and it took on my pain. Somehow we merged at the end. This hollow and I are now one with each other. As this hollow took my life, it promised to seek the one who dealt me so much pain and to help me take my revenge. It sank down inside and allowed me to return to the Sereitei. I sought out my family and welcoming my return, they asked me how I could be comforted in my grief. I knew about Tomiko. It was I who suggested seeking his hand instead of yours. I positioned myself in your family and waited to see how things would change over time, always looking for that moment when I could return the pain you gave me. I am one of the hollow now. I don’t care about the passage of time anymore. I only seek to take my revenge, and I will serve it coldly, Byakuya.”

She pauses, letting her hand slide down my face. I hold perfectly still, waiting for an opening. She continues.

“You know, Byakuya, your cousin is the one who really suffered here. I almost feel guilt when I think of what I did to him. He loved you…idolized you. He wanted to be just like you. He was so strong and so powerful like you…but you had the heart of the council, Byakuya. They felt that if your stronger will could be mastered, that you would prove more fit to act as clan leader. They didn’t want someone who was a follower. And as strong as Tomiko was and as much power as he wielded, he didn’t have the ruthlessness to lead as you do. It’s funny. He never realized that was why. He fell into the trap of being the good son, the golden child of the clan. But he was too good. A clan leader must be ruthless. He must be willing to use people as command dictates. He must be capable of being cruel. He must be willing to sacrifice everything to secure his hold on that powerful place he occupies. He must have a darker soul. Tomiko was heroic…but he was too good, too kind, too light a soul. But you knew that, didn’t you? You knew it, yet when he cornered you and begged you to help him understand, you couldn’t tell him. You didn’t want him to be disillusioned. You loved him as he was.”

I feel power coalescing inside her. If I don’t move, I won’t have the chance to draw my weapon, but her eyes burn through me and her words hold me spellbound. I wanted to know why and how, but as it unfolds, I am being slowly drawn in.

“He knew you weren’t being honest with him. He knew there were reasons why the council favored you, why I loved you…why no matter what he did, he was always second best. Despite the pain, he even then did the graceful thing and he took my hand to keep the peace. He played the good son, so that your acts of defiance wouldn’t bring about clan warfare. And do you know, dear cousin, that when you lost your wife, he still felt for you? That even after everything he still loved you? It may comfort you to know that during that time, I did play the part of the good wife. I tried early on to encourage him to turn on you, but I saw very quickly that it would only cause him to turn against me. You see, Byakuya, his love for you was stronger than the bond between him and his wife. I had to wait for many years…until the rise of Sosuke Aizen before I could take action against you. But when that time came, the true ugliness unfolded. Shall I tell you what we did to him? Do you want to know how he was undone?”

I cannot move or speak.

“After Aizen came to Hueco Mundo, I left Tomiko and went to join Aizen. I did not tell him I was leaving or where I was going. Aizen accepted me readily enough and when he realized the position of power I held, he set plans in place to gain control of your house. He left clues that sent Tomiko chasing after me, thinking I had been abducted and taken to Hueco Mundo. He was warned that if you were told, I would be killed. So Aizen made certain that there was no one to help him. We lured him to Hueco Mundo and he became Aizen’s prisoner. You remember what that was like, don’t you? Aizen tried everything to turn him against you…but nothing worked. He suffered, Byakuya. He suffered horrors that would leave you breathless, but he was a true hero.”

“Stop…”

“When Aizen couldn’t break him, he tried using his zanpakuto. But he was shocked to learn that even then, Tomiko could not see you as his enemy. He was a better man than you, Byakuya…a truly pure soul, and he couldn’t be broken. So Sosuke Aizen did the only thing he could. He told Tomiko that he would kill you if Tomiko did not cooperate with him. He ordered us back to the Sereitei. We were to return and he was to take your power from you in order to protect you from Aizen. If he didn’t want Aizen to harm you, he had to take your place at the head of the Kuchiki household and let himself be controlled by Aizen instead. You see, to the end, he loved you. And, Byakuya, it was only at the end that he realized what had made the council reject him, what had made them choose you. Then he took that final step, Byakuya and finally became like you. He ruthlessly destroyed your life, thinking that before the end, he could somehow save you…he could somehow stop me. Aizen knew this. He wanted it that way. He told me to wait until Tomiko made his move, then to kill him and take control of you.

“You burned our home and killed Tomiko and Renji. You did it, because he figured it out. He figured out what you planned to do, didn’t he?”

She smiles and the coldness of it rakes my heart.

“Yes, Byakuya, I killed him because he figured out that even Aizen favored you over him. It was, you see, the final insult. He finally broke at the end. But he is dead, now, Byakuya. You don’t need to waste time worrying about what was done to him. He is dead and gone. If there is a place you need to focus your concern, it is on the ones who are being held in the outpost. They will all die unless you cooperate. Byakuya, give me your weapon.”

Her hand touches mine where it rests around Senbonzakura’s hilt and she leans forward to whisper in my ear.

“You belong to me now. Your house belongs to Sosuke Aizen. Now your failure is complete, Byakuya. Let go of your sword.”

“You say that you want me to yield my weapon, Hoshi,” I whisper back, “I will give it to you. I will bury it in your lifeless body!”

Once again, the special flash step I learned from Yoruichi frees me. It leaves behind an image while I disappear and flash past the hollow. But somehow, she moves with me, her hand still gripping my arm and I feel her power gather inside her. My kido shield barely rises in time to stop a cero blast that emanates from her. The other hollow turn and add their cero to hers and I am driven back underneath the weight of it. The only blessing is that she had to release her hold on me in order to attack. I look for an opening, but I am surrounded on all sides by hollow, rock and cliffs. The kido shield turns red, then white under the weight of their sustained attack. It begins to fail and the heat of cero burns against my skin as I strain to hold the shield. As the shield begins to fail, I can see Hoshi smiling at me. She has waited an eternity for this and she is about to take her revenge.

As the shield fails, I manage to draw Senbonzakura and the cero are drawn to it. Still, I am thrown back against the rocks with terrifying force. The cero disappear for a moment and I drop to one knee, breathing heavily. Hoshi steps forward and I bring up my weapon in warning. More hollow appear behind her, more than I can possibly outfight.

“You are only delaying what is inevitable, Byakuya,” she says, moving forward, “and you are only making things worse for yourself.”

The hollow are gathering their power, preparing to attack.

“You cannot think you will be able to fight your way past all of us, Byakuya. You are cornered and outnumbered.”

Red light is rising behind her, but to my surprise it is not the light of cero. The reiatsu that surrounds it does not belong to my enemies. It is protective and warm, and it brings tears of relief and unrestrained joy to my eyes. Behind it, a skeletal snake follows, tearing through the mass of hollow and heading for Hoshi. She moves out of the way, but the distraction leaves me with an opening. I come to my feet and lift my sword, then release it.

“Ban Kai, Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

As the petal blades flash, moving away from me, someone lands next to me. I know it is not an enemy, but I don’t trust my eyes when I look and see Renji Abarai standing at my side. There is no time to greet each other or to speak. Hollow surround us and cero flash all around us. The skeletal snake curls around us in defense. Only then can I pause and turn to look at him fully. He looks back and I see recognition in his fiery brown eyes.

“Renji? How?”

“We can talk about that later. Right now we have to get out of here,” he says, gathering his power.

“Hikotsu Taiho!”

The skeletal snake blazes a trail through the hollow and Renji pulls me into a flash step beside him. As we break free, a light rises over us and Rikichi’s fire eagle flashes in the sky overhead, pounding the area with its white fire. Ichigo’s dark power flies downward from the back of the flaming eagle.

“Get out of here, Byakuya!” Ichigo cries, “Get to the base and find Yoruichi and Rukia!”

I look at Renji.

“Go,” he says, his eyes flaring, “The three of us can hold them, but we need you to free the others. Be careful. You know she’ll follow you. Go, Byakuya. Go!”

My flash step carries me away from the battlefield. Already, I can feel her following.


	12. The Darker Soul

If I never matched the speed of Yoruichi Shihoin before, I match it now as I move across the sands of Hueco Mundo, leaving spinning clouds of sand in my wake. Hoshi is fast, but she cannot match the speed, and she falls behind. It is of no consequence. She knows where I am going and it is only a matter of time before we meet for the final confrontation. I can only hope I have time enough to reach the outpost and free the others…then the stakes of the battle will be reduced.

The shock of Renji’s sudden return strikes me as I cross the desert. There are still tears of relief in my eyes and even if I wasn’t moving at top speed, my heart would be pounding. But I was forced away from his side before we could react fully. Surrounded by enemies and with time running out for Yoruichi and Rukia, he could only give me that touch of his hand on mine…but it was enough. It was enough to bring the strength back into me. Whatever happens, we will come out of this alive. I wonder at myself for being so readyto reopen my heart to him…to anyone, so soon after enduring that stunning loss. Have I learned nothing from my losses? Or have I, perhaps, simply learned to live in the moment as Renji does…to not worry about what losses I might face to the point of excluding today’s happiness. Is it that I have finally learned? Or that I will never learn?

As I reach the outpost, I abandon stealth in favor of speed. I bring Senbonzakura forth and blast open the huge doors at the entrance. I can feel their reiatsu very strongly now…and that of the hollow reacting with shock at the sea of petal blades that hammer them, destroying scores of them before they know what is happening. While their shock still protects me, I tear through the outpost, blasting anything in my way until at last I reach the room that holds them. I send the petal blades ahead of me, shattering the door, the last barrier between us. I race into the room and slide to a stop. Ahead of me stands Tomiko Kuchiki, his sword at the ready and his eyes fixed on me. Everything falls silent. Running feet fall quiet as guards burst into the room, but he motions for them to stop. Yoruichi and Rukia stare white-faced and silent from inside the cell. Everything is still as Tomiko and I look into each other’s eyes and try to read one another’s intent.

“Let them go, Tomiko,” I say finally, “You and I can work out our differences another way. Do not allow these hollows to hurt them.”

He motions for the guards to stand outside of the room. Gazing balefully at him for a moment, they comply. Tomiko motions for me to approach and sheathes his katana. I sheathe Senbonzakura and then slowly close the distance between us.

“Cousin,” he says very softly, “Do you really think I have betrayed you?”

“You attacked Renji. You brought Yoruichi here. What am I supposed to think, Tomiko?” I ask in an equally soft voice.

He sighs.

“I have done questionable things, but it was only what I had to do to survive until the endgame. Byakuya, I hated hurting Renji Abarai even when I thought him to be no more than your vice captain. And you may not realize this, but I was the one who ordered the other with me not to give Renji the killing blow. I spared him, Byakuya. I hated bringing Yoruichi here also. I ordered that she and Rukia were to be fed well, and treated with proper respect. You see I took a page out of your book, Byakuya. I was ruthless and I dealt damage, but it was so that when you arrived at this point, you wouldn’t stand alone.”

“You must know I could never trust you to stand at my back again for fear of being stabbed, Cousin,” I say softly.

He nods.

“I knew I was sacrificing your trust, Byakuya, but it is a small price to pay. Especially since I intend to earn it back now. Hoshi will be here soon. Before she arrives, I plan to set out with the three of you for Aizen’s fortress, then when we are away from here, we can slay the guards and escape into the desert. Just give me your weapon and let me seal away your spirit energy so that they will think you have yielded.”

“You are insane to even think me such a fool!” I hiss softly in reply, “I see now that the cousin I loved no longer exists. I have no choice but to kill you and take back what is mine!”

Metal rings loudly as I draw Senbonzakura.

“Hold, Cousin!” Tomiko cries sharply.

Guards reenter the room with their weapons drawn. I position myself between the cell holding Yoruichi and Rukia and my cousin, holding Senbonzakura ready.

“You cannot fight your way free, Byakuya,” he tells me, “You will die if you try it. You must trust me. You must put your fate in my hands if you want everyone to get free of this.”

I shake my head.

“Tomiko, such a thing wouldn’t work. Even if what you say is true and you do want to help me, we are better off staying here and fighting off the guards until we can escape here. There are others who will come to aid in our escape.”

“Byakuya, don’t you understand, Hoshi is too strong. I have managed to regain some control over my mind, but…but when she comes, she will be able to force me to help her. I…I was only able to break free of her because I saw that she was trying to snare your mind as well. I couldn’t let her do that, Cousin.”

I look closer and I see what I missed before. His eyes have a strange gleam within them. He is beginning to sweat and he is breathing harder. The reason why becomes obvious as Hoshi enters the room. The guards part for her and then close in behind her. Tomiko’s eyes become hazy with confusion and he moves to her side.

“Well this is a surprise,” she tells him, “You are supposed to be dead. It makes things a bit awkward that you are alive, but you did keep him here for me. Thank you, Tomiko. I’ll ask for your help one more time, my love. I need you to help me capture him. I need you to defeat him. You have wanted for years to prove yourself superior to him. So help me defeat him now.”

“Don’t listen to her, Tomiko. Remember what you learned the night of the festival. Remember how she used you to get close to me. She isn’t doing this for you. She only wants to take control of me. Fight her, Tomiko!”

He draws his katana and drops into a fighting stance. Hoshi smiles.

“Go ahead, Byakuya. Release your zanpakuto and kill your cousin. It’s time for it anyway. He can’t use his zanpakuto anymore. It stopped responding to him when I took control of his mind. It should be simple for you to kill him. Go ahead.”

Tomiko flashes forward and our swords lock with a clash of metal on metal. His vacant eyes meet mine and there is no recognition in them…only deadly fury.

“Tomiko…can you hear me?” I call, blocking his sword again.

He answers with an onslaught of heavy strikes, and parries cleanly every attack that I throw at him. There is no denying that he is my equal as a swordsman.

“Tomiko…”

His eyes remain locked on mine as our swords lock together and I force his down. He leaps back and to Hoshi’s surprise and mine, he releases his zanpakuto. I release my Shikai and watch as the two forces collide and both are destroyed.

“Interesting,” she hisses softly, “It seems my hold on him was not as complete as I thought.”

“You cannot win, Byakuya…” he says softly.

“Tomiko…fight her! You are strong…as strong as I am. You can free yourself. Tomiko, try!” I urge him.

I barely manage to nullify a binding spell thrown at me, and then he attacks again with his sword.

“He can’t free himself, Byakuya,” Hoshi says, “He has been controlled for many years. His mind is not his own.”

“It isn’t true!” I tell Tomiko, “You are of the noble Kuchiki family, Tomiko. Ours is a legacy of incredible strength. Hear me, Cousin! Stop fighting me!”

His sword slashes at me and kido blasts fly towards me. It is getting difficult for me to stop them. I realize suddenly that Hoshi is focusing heavily on him. Two things occur to me as I continue to block the nasty barrage of attacks Tomiko sends at me. First, she has to work to maintain her hold over him…and second, she is using her own spirit energy to raise his. If things continue as they are, he could defeat me.

“Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!”

Unbelievably, he nullifies the kido spell.

“Nice try, Cousin,” he says with a gleam in his eye.

As I block another round of kido blasts and sword strikes, I realize that unless I break their ability to work together, I will be defeated. Turning swiftly and flash stepping away from Tomiko, I fire a kido spell at Hoshi.

“Bakudo #61, Rikujokoro!”

She barely escapes it and her eyes turn deadly. Now she releases cero. Senbonzakura attracts it, but Tomiko is also attacking with his Shikai again and the combination causes a deep vibration in my blade as it holds them at bay. It is a warning that limits are being overreached. I cannot continue this way for much longer. I notice that while she attacks, it feels as though her hold on my cousin weakens.

“Tomiko!” I cry, “Break away from her now!”

He blinks and I see him pull back on his attack. Now Hoshi turns and fires cero at Tomiko. I flash step and block it with my blade, then turn just in time to keep Tomiko from running me through.

“Fight her!” I hiss through clenched teeth, “You have to fight her. She is going to kill you and try to control me. Please Tomiko…you must try!”

They attack as one again and I am driven back against the wall, Senbonzakura shaking madly from the strain of blocking the double attack.

“Tomiko…I gasp, feeling Senbonzakura beginning to break under the weight of their combined attack.

His eyes blink and slowly begin to clear, but it is too late. The sword in my hand bursts into a sea of swirling blades and is shattered. All that keeps them from killing me is my kido shield. And it won’t hold against both of them. Their attacks stop and Hoshi steps forward.

“Very impressive, Byakuya,” she says appreciatively, “You are indeed as strong as I thought. But your sword is broken. You cannot fight us anymore.”

Behind her, Tomiko blinks and shudders, then his eyes falls on me and I see recognition…reassurance. I stand with my back to the wall as Hoshi closes in on me.

“Don’t worry now, Byakuya,” Hoshi says, smiling, “This won’t hurt. As a matter of fact, you’ll find it quite comfortable.”

Red light flares around her hands and she moves forward, placing her hands on my chest. As her hands come to rest on me, the red light surrounds me and sinks into my pain-wracked body. A numbness begins where her hands touch me and begins to spread outward. My cousin stares down at his weapon, then up at Hoshi, then at me. I cannot speak, but I manage to mouth his name and my eyes lock on his. The numbness inside increases and my legs collapse. Hoshi catches me and we drop to our knees. My mind grows hazy and it feels hard to breathe. I stare into my cousin’s eyes and mouth his name again. This time, he nods and steps forward. Hoshi takes my face in her hands and increases her power, her eyes boring into my mind. I feel myself disappearing beneath her eyes. There is a sudden flash of motion behind her, then her eyes suddenly widen and she looks down to where Tomiko’s zanpakuto has been thrust through her body. Slowly, she raises her eyes to meet his.

“How dare you put your hands on my cousin!” he says as she gasps and falls to the floor.

Her body shimmers on the end of his zanpakuto, then explodes into dust. As she disappears, I feel her hold on me fade. Drained of my own spirit energy, I drop to the floor. Tomiko drops to one knee and places a hand on my shoulder. Behind him, the guards begin to close in.

“Are you all right, Byakuya?” he asks softly.

He is fully returned now, but the weight of guilt is in his eyes.

“I’ll be fine,” I assure him.

The hollow guards close off any retreat and hold their weapons ready.

“I don’t suppose you can manage a kido spell, can you, Cousin?” he asks, looking down at me.

“Maybe one,” I reply, gazing at the waiting guards.

He smiles and gives my shoulder a light squeeze.

“Make it count then,” he breathes.

The guards move closer. I wait until they have nearly reached us. At the last moment, Tomiko moves to the side.

“Hado #33, Soukatsui!”

Blue fire bursts from my extended hands and tears into the guards. Tomiko turns and releases his zanpakuto, sending them flying backwards. A few recover and run towards us, weapons slashing. Tomiko runs forwards and engages them, his sword flashing. He is an expert swordsman, but there are too many hollows. He is slowly forced back. I send a second volley of blue fire through them. Then I struggle to my hands and knees and crawl to the cell door.

“Hado #4, Byakurai!” I cry, sending a bolt through the lock.

The lock explodes and Yoruichi and Rukia burst out of the cell. They huddle close to me and we watch, as the guards force Tomiko back in our direction again. I turn to Rukia and release the bonds holding back her power. I look into her determined eyes.

“Help him,” I say softly, glancing at Tomiko.

She nods and runs towards him firing red blasts of fire from her hands. I send another volley of blue fire and then turn to Yoruichi and pull her close.

“Are you all right?” I ask her.

She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

“I’m fine, thanks to you,” she says softly.

Tomiko and Rukia are falling back again as more guards come to join the battle. I use my body to shield Yoruichi.

“Kami, Renji, where are you and the others?” I whisper softly.

One of the hollow steps forward.

“We will not kill you, but you will surrender and we will take you to Lord Aizen,” he says.

Suddenly, the room begins to shake violently with the pulse of heavy reiatsu. I feel the approach of the fire eagle and the skeletal snake.

“Get down!” I cry and Tomiko drags Rukia back towards me as the ceiling above us explodes and light bursts in. The skeletal snake extends down into the room and we climb onto it as Rukia and Tomiko fire kido blasts into the guards to keep them away. Swiftly, the skeletal snake turns and rises, carrying us out of the outpost and down to a gentle landing next to Renji. Ichigo and Rikichi stand close by, their weapons ready. The skeletal snake curls around us.

“We have to get to the soul reaper base quickly!” I tell them, “I feel the approach of a large force.”

Rikichi nods and draws his zanpakuto.

“Kassou, Hiwashi Ko!”

His eagle appears and grows so that we can all climb onto its back. Rukia sits close to Ichigo. Tomiko sits near Rikichi, asking questions about the fire eagle. Renji and I sit on either side of Yoruichi. I slip my heavy cloak around her to protect her from the swirling sand. The eagle rises into the air and soars away towards the safety of the soul reaper base. As we proceed, Renji steals a glance at me and gasps softly.

“Byakuya, what happened to your hand?” he asks, his eyes wide with concern.

I’ve been holding it close to my body since Senbonzakura broke in my hand. I look more closely at it now and see that it is bleeding and bruised.

“My…sword shattered,” I reply, “It will be fine.”

“Senbonzakura?” he whispers, “How?”

“I was attacked by more than one enemy and the force of the combined attacks shattered the blade. Don’t worry, Senbonzakura will return.”

He moves closer and takes my injured hand in his. He leans close and healing light flares from his hands. His face is close to mine. I am surprised that while being close to him like this brings tears of happiness to my eyes, there is a dark feeling down inside me, something that feels cold, like fear. He is looking at me, seeking my eyes. I manage a smile, but my heart feels inexplicably heavy.

“What is it?” he asks softly, “You haven’t really looked at me since we started home, Byakuya.”

I stare at him uncomprehendingly.

“I wish I knew, Renji. But I don’t know what it is. Maybe…it’s just that it hasn’t sunk in that you’re really here.”

He smiles and it fires a warm feeling all of the way through me.

“Well…maybe it’s because we never really got the chance to give each other a proper greeting,” he says, pulling me close.

His kiss is hungry and passionate, and it leaves me breathless. I drop onto my back and stare into the stars. He lays down next to me and pulls me closer so my head rests on his shoulder.

“I can tell something is bothering you,” he says quietly, “but I don’t think you even know what it is. Don’t worry. Whatever it is…we can deal with it, Byakuya.”

My hand finds his in the darkness and I find myself reassured. Whatever this is that I’m feeling…I know love is stronger.


	13. Where Light and Darkness Meet

The sun is rising over the desert as the great eagle circles over the soul reaper base at the edge of Hueco Mundo. I feel Renji move and my eyes open. He pulls me up until we are sitting and squeezes my hand.

“You seem to have gotten some rest, Byakuya,” he says softly, “I hope it helped.”

I smile, but I know it doesn’t reach my eyes. Renji’s expression tells me he is worried for me, but he simply smiles in return, then turns to watch as the eagle lands. The guards have already recognized Rikichi’s eagle and they swarm around us, helping us down one-by-one. Then the eagle shimmers and disappears. Rikichi’s eyes are tired and he seems worn after prolonged use of the eagle form, but he races to Renji and gives him an excited embrace. Yoruichi, Ichigo and Rukia join them. I feel a touch on my shoulder.

“You look troubled, Cousin,” Tomiko says in the most serious tone I’ve heard him use since we were children, “I know my mind was only recently recovered, but if I remember correctly, you once told me that I am a very good listener. Would it help to talk?”

We move away from the happy throng and head for the interior of the base. Inside, we find a quiet corner and we sit side-by-side.

“Byakuya,” he says, looking down for a moment, “I must apologize for my behavior. As you said, after what I’ve done, you can no longer trust me. No one can. I mean, how can we be completely sure, right?”

“Tomiko, her hold over you was broken,” I assure him, “Anyone can see you have returned. Besides, even before she was dead, you had already fought your way free. If not for you, she would have controlled me as well and our family would have fallen into Sosuke Aizen’s hands. I hold nothing against you and, Tomiko, I would trust you with my life.”

He smiles warmly.

“But will you trust me to help you with matters of the heart? I can see that yours was badly broken…and not for the first time. Byakuya, I know what a broken heart looks like. I know how it aches inside and you don’t know how to mend it. You know, my heart has been broken a few times, too.”

“I know,” I whisper, “and I was one of the first to break it.”

“Cousin, you tried to protect me. I was asking for a broken heart when I cornered you and demanded that you tell me why the council kept favoring you. I was stupid to assume, first of all, that you knew their reasons…and even if you did, you could hardly be blamed for how they felt…or what they decided. I was angry with you back then for not telling me the truth, but I see now that you were wise…and kind. You acted as you did out of love.”

“It doesn’t seem to really make a difference, does it?” I ask, “Whatever someone’s intentions, however pure their motives, love has a cost, Tomiko. I withheld the truth from you out of love, and I was sure it was right to do that, but was it? What would have happened if I had told you? Would you still have hated me for it?”

His arm comes to rest around my shoulders.

“I could never hate you, Cousin. I didn’t leave the Sereitei out of hatred. I left because I didn’t want to hate you for what was happening. I wanted to preserve what was left between us that was good…and just as you could no longer have trusted me, I knew not to trust myself. I left the Sereitei out of love. If I couldn’t handle what the council did to me without hating you for it, my only option was to get away from there and try to find happiness elsewhere. But be at peace, Byakuya, because even outcast as I made myself, I couldn’t think poorly of you. I always wanted for you to be happy. I wish I could have been there for you more when you lost Hisana, but by then, Hoshi had a foothold on my mind and I hadn’t the ability to break free.”

“You were there,” I correct him gently, “Even partially controlled by her as you were, you were there with me and I felt your support.”

“Good,” he says, nodding, “I’d hate to think she stole everything from me.”

“I’m sorry that you had to marry her,” I tell him, looking up and meeting his eyes.

They soften and he smiles sadly.

“Don’t blame yourself for that, please, Byakuya. I had a choice, you know.”

“Come, now, Tomiko, you know my defiance brought all of this on. If I had obeyed the will of the clan, she would have been my wife. Hisana wouldn’t have. You know, what weakened Hisana was getting pregnant with my child. If not for that, she might still have lived. If not for my defiance…the defiance that sent Hoshi into the hands of the hollow…sent Hisana to an early grave…drove you from the Sereitei. Tomiko, for me, love doesn’t just equal loss, it ends in disaster. And now…”

I stop, unable to voice my thoughts.

“Now?” he says.

“Am I alone in my understanding of this? Am I truly the only one who sees? Tomiko, it is said that those who refuse to learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. And don’t you see? That is what is happening. By falling in love with Renji, once again, I have defied the will of the council. Because I defied them and took the vows of life partnership with him, I put him in Hoshi’s path. I was the reason you attacked him. I was the reason he was hurt in that fire. If he had died, it would have been because of my defiance. Everyone around me paid for my defiance…You, Hoshi, Hisana, Rukia, Renji, Rikichi…and it never ends. The list of those damaged by my recklessness continues to grow. I realized this the night Renji died in the fire. And I made a promise to myself that I would not let history repeat itself anymore.”

My eyes fill with sudden tears as I see that Tomiko knows where this is going. He knows why even though I am overjoyed that Renji is alive, my heart is not fully embracing his return to me.

“You regret taking those vows? What about your child? While you were sleeping, Renji told me about what Urahara did for you. Tell me, Byakuya, are you telling me that you regret that, too?”

“It’s another act of defiance, another disaster in the making. But it is done. I can see that everything is about to derail, but I am helpless to stop it,” I whisper.

“Byakuya,” he says, putting a hand on my face, “you are not helpless. You can choose to embrace this…or you can choose to dismantle it.”

“Dismantle it…you mean…”

“There has been no official announcement. If it’s what you really want, you could…dissolve the vows you took and simply not acknowledge the Kuchiki heir,” he says, looking into my eyes, “But, Cousin, I don’t think that this is what you want. Don’t you see? Your heart hasn’t given up on this. You love Renji and you love this child that hasn’t even been born yet. Byakuya, I want to give you a piece of advice you gave me just before I left the Sereitei. You told me that I could change the circumstances of my life if I wished it, but that I could never, and really should never forget who I am.”

“It’s like Hoshi said…I am the darker soul,” I tell him.

He smiles sadly.

“I don’t happen to think so…but whatever it is that you are…That is who I love, who Hisana loved, who Rukia loves, who Renji loves, and who your child will love. No matter what, Byakuya, you cannot and you should not change that.”

I lower my eyes then, but I nod in acceptance.

“Cousin,” I say softly, “I need to ask a favor of you…”

XXXXXXXXXX

I realize after a while that Byakuya has not returned from wherever he and Tomiko went. I remember that as the rest of us gathered and celebrated our homecoming, the two cousins disappeared into a darkened corridor off to the right. I detach myself from a still very excited Rikichi and move in the direction I saw them go. A strange feeling is tugging at me. Something has been wrong ever since he called my name in the desert and awakened my memory, ever since I reappeared at his side. I know he’s in shock. If losing me was hard, then having me reappear like that has got to be even more rending. I only hope that Tomiko can help. I get the feeling that whatever he is going through, it may be something my presence will only intensify. I’m thinking that maybe, what Byakuya needs right now is space. It almost stops me…but I am still his vice captain. I have to watch out for him even if we’re having personal difficulties. As I enter the corridor, I see Tomiko sitting alone at the end of the hallway, looking down at something in his hands.

“Tomiko?” I say, then I see what he’s holding.

At the bottom of the small stack of items is a captain’s haori, then the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, arm guards and kenseiken.

“Tomiko,” I say again, “where is Byakuya?”

His eyes rise to meet mine and there is a very sad look in them. Whatever passed between them, it didn’t end well for Byakuya.

“Where is he?” I ask again.

“What does your heart tell you, Renji Abarai?” he asks.

I step forward.

“It tells me he’s hurting. He’s conflicted. Perhaps he needed space so he could think. But I think you know that, Tomiko. Is that what he told you when he left?”

“That and more,” he sighs, “Sit, Renji…please.”

I drop down next to him and turn to face him.

“Tomiko, if you know why he’s so tormented, could you please just tell me? I have to know how best to help him.”

“You have good instincts, Renji. I think you already know why he’s in such pain, why he left…and what it will take to bring him home to stay,” Tomiko says.

“Look,” I say, desperation in my voice, “I don’t always know what’s in his head. I just…I know that he was really shaken when he thought I died in the fire. But I’m fine! I came back and I’m fine. It’s like that isn’t getting through to him at all. What’s happening, Tomiko? Why did he give you those things? Why did he leave?”

“Byakuya asked that I not explain his actions. He asked that I simply return these things to the manor…and be sure that you do not misunderstand his intentions in leaving. I cannot explain, but I can help you think things through. He didn’t forbid me to do that.”

“I don’t want to play stupid mental games!” I yell at him, “Just tell me where he went!”

I hate to admit it, but it seems like Tomiko is really on my side here, and also this isn’t a game. I think Byakuya didn’t do this to make a point. I think he’s really not sure of himself. Maybe the reason he doesn’t want Tomiko to explain things is because when others get involved, there tend to be misunderstandings…and Byakuya clearly did not want to be misunderstood. The answer, then, is in his actions. And the time it takes me to figure this out is time he can take to breathe, to think, and to decompress.

“Are you beginning to understand, Renji?” Tomiko asks, extending Byakuya’s things towards me.

I reach out and accept them, nodding.

“I think I do,” I answer, “Thank you, Tomiko.”

He looks surprised at that.

“What did I do?” he asks, a small smile lighting his face.

“You did exactly what he asked you to. You made sure that I didn’t misunderstand.”

“Renji Abarai,” he says softly, “can I tell you something?”

I smile back at him.

“Sure…what is it?”

“Byakuya asked me not to explain his actions…but he did not tell me that I could not tell you what I saw or noticed myself.”

I think I am liking Tomiko Kuchiki more and more each moment. I nod and he continues.

“When my cousin was a child, we were close. We trained together sometimes when my parents would visit the manor. We watched out for each other. One day, some tough kids decided to attack me as I was out walking. Kids used to see how scrawny I looked and they thought that meant I would be easy to subdue. Usually, I was able to convince them otherwise on my own, but that day, those particular kids were extremely vicious. I was just realizing how much trouble I was in, when Byakuya appeared out of nowhere…Why are you smiling?”

“Oh…he has that habit of stepping in and saving other people’s asses, that’s all.”

“Yes, doesn’t he? Anyway, he appeared out of nowhere and helped me beat them senseless. He actually made them apologize. He scared me almost as much as he scared them. Byakuya then apologized to me for stepping in. He told me that usually it is best to allow one to do his own fighting, but where help is needed, one should offer it.”

“Are you telling me that Byakuya needs my help?” I ask.

“Did I say that?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh…no! No, not at all.”

There is a moment of silence.

“Are there…any other stories you would like to share with me, Tomiko? You are entertaining,” I say, smiling widely.

“Perhaps one more,” he says, his smile fading slightly, “You know that Byakuya and I are both expert swordsmen, right?”

I nod.

“Well, part of the reason for that is because when we were young, we practiced almost non-stop. When we weren’t learning to flash step or breaking things with kido, my cousin and I loved to spar. Well, I was working on this very difficult combination of moves one day. It was so difficult, in fact, that when I did it wrong, I kept injuring myself. I wanted so badly to learn that combination, because Byakuya already knew it and I wanted to use it in our sparring. He had patiently explained it to me and demonstrated it several times, but I just kept making mistakes. Finally, he decided I was too injured to continue and he dragged me off the training grounds. I fought him all of the way. I wanted so badly to continue! Byakuya sat me down and he healed all of my wounds…then he said something I have never forgotten.”

“What?” I ask softly.

“He said that it wasn’t always easy for him to learn new things…that sometimes things were difficult to master and it just about drove him crazy. Then he gave me one of those knowing smiles. He told me then that when things get difficult, it is often beneficial to return to the beginning…to a simpler time. Doing that, he told me, helps one to regain focus, to look back again at why we are doing what we are doing…how we might move forward from that place of difficulty. Going back in time helps to give new perspective to things…That is what he told me…and it has always held true for me.”

Suddenly, I know where Byakuya is…what he is doing…and why. And I know what I can do to help him. I look back at Tomiko with gratitude in my eyes.

“Again, I must thank you, Tomiko,” I begin.

“For what?” he asks, looking mystified.

I hand him Byakuya’s things.

“For helping me figure out what I already knew.”

I hear him laugh softly as I flash step away.


	14. After the Storm

The sky is dark with clouds when I enter the Soul Society. It seems suitable, considering what I feel now. I hope I haven’t made an even larger mistake. I hope I won’t be misread. As I pass through, I turn, not toward the Sereitei, but instead toward the Rukon District. It starts to rain as I pass into the first district. I wear only the dusty shihakushou I was wearing when I returned from Hueco Mundo. The rain pours down and wets the sand on my skin and in my clothes, dragging everything down. The streets are nearly empty before I reach the tenth district. The rain is growing more and more fierce. Lightning flashes and the thunder sounds nearly on top of it. The wind whips around me, but it isn’t too strong to work against.

I start to wonder what made me do this. What was I thinking? Usually when I decide to do something, it is carefully thought through, calculated, and executed with resolve, but like this sudden storm, my moves are now just happening around me in flashes of light and darkness, in sudden bursts of sound and forward motion.

By the time I reach the battleground outside Inuzuri, the rain is coming down in sheets and darkness has fallen. But I know my way around this place even in the darkness. And nothing can keep me from doing what I came here to do. I stand once more, in the place I stood when I lost my captain and my fighting unit…when the first thing happened that seemed to send my life off course. There were losses before that, but if there was a seed planted that grew into my unbreakable defiance, it was planted here. As I stand in the rain, the ghosts of my fighting unit move all around me, the screams of the dying merchants, soul reapers, and hollow ringing in my memory. I see a shadowy form struggling against a particularly strong hollow, then turning back toward his captain, just in time to see the captain fall. I remember the fire of the poison in my veins and the memory of it alone is enough to make me drop to the ground.

What was it that happened that day? I remember falling and landing on the cold ground like this, but then darkness closed in. I close my eyes, feeling the icy rain falling on me as it did back then. Why? Why didn’t I die? I should have. I lay poisoned and icy cold on the ground, the blood running by me in the rivers of rain that fell all around. I was supposed to die with them, wasn’t I? I was certainly willing to die on the battlefield, and on behalf of my captain. Why then, was I spared? What made me turn against the death that had me so firmly in its grasp? Because once that defiance rose up in me, everything changed. I didn’t die on the battlefield…or in the aftermath of the storm.

A sudden change in the reiatsu tears my concentration away from the puzzling questions. A short distance away, a hollow floats just above the ground, watching me with glowing red-gold eyes. It smiles.

“Are you injured?” it asks, not moving yet.

I climb as far as my knees. The mud begins to run down my body as the rain washes it away. I watch and the hollow watches me.

“Do you speak?” it asks, “Are you injured, soul reaper, or are you mad?” the gravelly voice asks.

I laugh softly, my power gathering inside me.

“What if I am mad?” I ask, gazing into those dangerous eyes, “What will you do?”

There is a harsh noise that could be a cough or the beginnings of laughter.

“So you can speak. You are sitting up, so you don’t seem terribly injured. It must be that you have gone mad, then. Whatever your situation, it will change drastically very soon. You are alone and you are unarmed.”

He moves closer.

Rain trickles down my back sending a cold shiver down my spine.

“Don’t come any closer, hollow, or you will die,” I warn him.

“You are unarmed…” he says, studying me, “You do not wear the markings of their officers and you are dirty and unkempt. You are no match for me. I wonder if you are really a soul reaper or if you only stole that uniform and are pretending.”

“Would you like to come closer and find out?”

There it is. That defiance coming out again! But I’m starting to see now that it wasn’t just when my captain fell…it was there other times, in other places, and it showed itself in different forms. Defiance. Pride. Arrogance. Hoshi said that the reason I was chosen to lead was because I had a darker soul. And I wonder now, just how dark it is. I am not so dark as a hollow, but not so light as what the living beings refer to as an angel. I am light and dark both.

My life, too, is filled with light and darkness both. And that makes sense now. Every life is filled with light and darkness. And as Hisana said, the light is worth the price we pay in darkness. We will have our share of losses, but they don’t define our lives. Renji said this too. I heard them before. I heard them, but I did not comprehend. The darkness inside me has a reason for existing, just like the light. As much as I gain strength from the good things in my life, I gain strength from the darkness as well, because it is in the darkness that light becomes more visible…as it did on this battlefield so many years ago. The darkness of my defiance gave me the will to live. The light of love gave me the reason.

“Have you forgotten I am here?” says the hollow, moving in.

“Stop,” I tell him, “It is not necessary for you to die. You can leave now and I will not destroy you.”

“And why would I want to leave, soul reaper? I am hungry and you look delicious.”

I smile at him.

“Sometimes the things that taste the best are the ones that will kill you the fastest. Heed my warning. Leave while you can.”

I let my spirit energy coalesce around me. The hollow cringes and draws back.

“What kind of devil are you? You really are mad!”

The hollow turns away and leaves me alone in the pouring rain. The sound of hands clapping turns my head. Renji stands a short distance away, watching me through the rain. I find it strange that he doesn’t look surprised or angry.

“Good job, Byakuya!” he laughs softly, “I think you just about scared that thing to death!”

He waits silently for me to react.

“Why are you here?” I ask.

Lightning flashes and thunder sounds around us.

“Because even though it’s right to let a person fight his own battles…one should always be ready to offer help when it is needed, right Byakuya?” he says, stepping closer.

I can’t help but smile.

“How did you know where I was? I didn’t tell anyone.”

Now Renji is smiling.

“Sure you did,” he says, closing the distance and dropping to his knees in front of me, “Isn’t it you who has told me several times that when things get difficult, I should go back to the beginning? That is what you said, isn’t it?”

I pause for a moment.

“I think I did tell you that,” I admit.

Lightning lights up his face for a moment.

“So…do you want to talk out here in the rain, or do you want to get inside and have some tea?”

I reach out and place an arm around his shoulders, then pull him down as I drop down onto my back. His smile is priceless, even obscured by the darkness.

“You don’t seem so conflicted anymore. Did that hollow give you some good advice?” he asks, his face close to mine.

“Actually, he just reminded me to embrace my dark side,” I breathe in Renji’s ear.

He gives me that nervous chuckle.

“Do I wanna know what that means?” he asks.

“It doesn’t matter,” I hiss softly, my voice just audible above the rain, “If you follow me. If you choose to stay, you will see everything about me that is both light and dark…Renji. Does that frighten you?”

“Should it?” he asks, his mouth moving dangerously close to mine.

“If you value your life, it should. So remember, if you stay with me and you take damage, you had fair warning.”

“Yeah, thanks for the warning.”

His mouth closes over mine and his body drives mine deeper into the muddy ground. I quickly lose the ability to breathe as his warmth combines with the icy touches of the rain on my skin. I don’t know anymore if the flashes of light are lightning or if I’m headed for unconsciousness. His tongue plunges deep into my mouth, heedless of my need for air, relentless. My hands tighten on his back, my nails digging in more than I mean to let them. He releases his hold on my mouth, letting me take in a gasping breath.

“Ah…Are you trying to kill me?” I ask, gazing into his eyes as the light flashes again.

He smiles.

“I’ve thought about it off and on,” he admits, “Now, tell me, do you really want to stay out here or shall we go inside?”

“I think I’ll drown if we stay out here any longer, especially with you smothering me like that!”

I start to get up, but I find myself swept up into his arms. He flash steps through the rain and we crawl through the brush into the cave. To my surprise, the inside is lit by a warm fire in the vented cooking area and hot tea sits waiting. I turn to Renji, staring.

“I thought we might need to warm up, so I made some tea,” he says.

He would say more, but my body pins his and I start tearing away his clothes.

“Okay,” he manages as I bite down on his throat hungrily, “no tea.”

XXXXXXXXXX

I lose the ability to talk anymore as Byakuya crawls forward, silencing me with a deep forceful kiss. I moan into his mouth as his rain-soaked body falls onto mine and his legs straddle my slick, bare torso. I stare deeply into his dark eyes, but they have gone hazy and shadowed and they give me no clue about what to expect next. I am pleasantly surprised when he starts with my face and works his way slowly down my body, removing all traces of rain with an open, searching mouth and deep strokes of his tongue. He slows and lingers around my inner thighs, teasing with his tongue, moving achingly slowly toward the one untouched area that eagerly awaits him. My hips rise up off of the ground as the pleasure begins, warming me with the tantalizing movements of his lips and tongue. His hands force my hips back to the ground and he increases the suction until I am panting with need.

“Bya…Byakuya!”

He moves lower, moving slowly and driving me quickly to the edges of my sanity. He keeps his motions slow, releasing his hold and stroking gently with his hand as his mouth continues to move. There is something about the way he moves his tongue that forces a series of deep sounds from my throat and brings my hips up off the ground again.

“Ah—ah!”

He moans softly around me, and the light vibration sends me over the edge. I release into his mouth, moaning and writhing uncontrollably.

As I lie beneath him, recovering, he moves forward and spreads my legs, sinking down between them and working his way slowly inside. I’m still too caught up in pleasure to know whether it hurts or not, but when he starts to move, my body comes back to life with unexpected intensity. I wrap my legs around his body and move with him. Now, he moans and writhes against me, his eyes heavy lidded and lost.

“Renji…” he gasps softly.

Just the deep, passionate sound of his voice makes my heart race and when I hear my name, my barely recovered member throbs almost painfully. His movements become gradually faster and more desperate until he is panting against my chest and moaning with pleasure. He sinks his teeth into my shoulder and thrusts deeply, bringing my hips upward again and forcing a harsh cry of something between passion and pain from me. The sound makes him relinquish his hold on my shoulder with a gasp and he releases deep inside me, moaning my name over and over. He sinks down onto my chest, senseless with pleasure, looking up at me with deeply sated eyes.

I reach up to rub the spot where he sank his teeth into my shoulder. He turns his head and pushes my hand gently aside. He moves his mouth to my shoulder and his tongue strokes the sore area very gently while he releases green healing light, sending it into my shoulder. When he is finished, the pain is gone and I am beginning to drift off. He wraps his body tightly around mine and in moments he is asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sometime near dawn, I wake to find myself shivering against Renji’s body. His body feels cold to me, but I realize as he wakes and puts icy hands on my face that it isn’t that he is cold. I’m feverish. My head throbs and my mouth and throat feel abnormally dry. Renji washes my face and throat with a cool, wet cloth and coaxes me into taking a few sips of water.

“I guess somebody won’t be so quick to run out and play in the rain,” he laughs softly.

“Renji…don’t be ridiculous. You don’t catch colds or flu by going out in the rain. You get them from being around others who have them,” I tell him irritably.

“I know…I was kidding. Still, it probably didn’t help, Byakuya.”

“Can you nag me later?” I plead softly, “I have a horrid headache.”

He smiles a bit wickedly.

“I know a cure for that…” he says, grinning.

I have to smile at that.

He disappears for a while as I drift on the edges of sleep, my mind spinning from the fever. He comes back at various times, to cool my skin with a wet cloth, to offer me sips of tea or water and to rest quietly beside me. We are well into the next day when the fever breaks and I wake to find my body bathed in sweat and the heavy sleepy feeling giving way to the shakiness of recovery. I pull away from Renji and find the washcloth, soaking it in water, then using it to wash away the sweat. In the midst of this, a hand takes hold of my wrist and the washcloth is taken from my hand.

“You shouldn’t be up yet,” Renji says, pushing me back down.

“I’m perfectly capable of doing that myself now,” I say, trying not to sigh out loud as he runs the wet cloth over my skin, “You don’t have to…”

“I know that,” he says, smiling, “I like taking care of you. I always have…even before I knew I loved you. I like knowing that you feel so comfortable with me that you can let go of things and just relax around me.”

“Well, in case you didn’t already know,” I reply softly, closing my eyes, “I feel the same about you. And when you end up taking ill because you cared for me, I’ll return the favor.”

“I won’t get sick,” he assures me, moving close to me again.

I try not to say, “I told you so” when he wakes up feverish the next morning.

“Do you think anyone will wonder at us being gone for so long?” I ask as he sits, drinking a cup of tea.

He shakes his head.

“Tomiko knows I came to find you. And we are reachable if we are needed by Yoruichi or by the division. Don’t worry.”

By the time we have both recovered and we’ve spent a few days enjoying each other’s company, we have been gone for nearly a week. Finally, we gather our provisions and prepare to return.

“Are you ready to go back to reality, Byakuya?” Renji asks, slinging the pack over his shoulder.

“No,” I tell him softly, “but I imagine we cannot put it off any longer. Yoruichi should be arriving in the Sereitei any day and soon after, things will change quite dramatically.”

“But you’re looking forward to it…right?” he asks, starting to look a bit worried again.

“Yes, Renji. I’ve found my center again…thanks to you. I’ll be fine, now, I promise.”

“Good!” he says, smiling, “because I can’t imagine doing this without you. I’m really looking forward to being a father, Byakuya. It’s pretty scary, but I am really excited about it…especially because this will be our child…a part of who we are.”

I take his face in my hands and kiss him warmly.

“I am really looking forward to sharing this with you as well, Renji.”

“But aren’t you even a little bit scared, you know?” he asks.

“Terrified,” I admit with a genuine smile.


	15. Into the Future

I’m trying to remember the last time things felt so…normal. It seems like forever since Byakuya and I last sat in this office at our desks, focused on paperwork. Things are a little different. The office had to be rebuilt after the bombing and all of the furnishings are new. But if I look past that, there is a comforting familiarity to this.

Byakuya sits at his desk, poised over reports with a hot cup of green tea at his elbow. His shihakushou is clean and perfect, as are the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, kenseiken, and the guards that wrap lightly around his hands and wrists.

Even before I was in love with him, I thought he looked beautiful sitting there in front of me. But now it’s even better because I know the soft brush of his hair against my face. I know the gentle touch of those bare hands beneath the guards and the taste of his pale skin. I know what it feels like to have those dark eyes meet mine and soften with affection. I see so much of him that no one else does.

Even better, I know how to get past the mask he shows everyone else. With a word, a smile, the lightest of touches, I can bring a smile to that stoic face and light into his stormy eyes. I can melt the ice around his heart and bring him to depths of pleasure that leave us both breathless. I am there to share the best and happiest of times, and I hold him through the bitterness of grief. This is what I think of when I think of having a full life. Byakuya Kuchiki is everything to me.

“Vice Captain Abarai,” he says with no emotional inflection.

He’s all business in the office…except when I tease him into something…like now. I must have been staring at him.

“Hai, Captain,” I reply, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Is something wrong?” he asks.

“No, sir, why do you ask?

He sighs softly and sets down the brush in his hand.

“You are staring at me like a man starved. If I was an ice sculpture, I would have melted by now,” he says, letting a hint of passion enter his eyes, “Have I been somehow neglectful?”

“No, sir, of course not. You are, as always, unfailingly…attentive,” I say, meeting his eyes with a lusty flaring of my own.

“I see…” he says, shifting slightly in his chair, “And still, you look as though you will be plagued with distraction unless I take some kind of action.”

He bites his lower lip gently, thinking.

“Come with me,” he says, rising and slipping Senbonzakura into his belt.

“Huh?”

This isn’t what I was going for. I never do know quite what to expect from him. He gives me a dismissive glare.

“The proper response is…?”

“Oh…Hai, Captain,” I say, jumping to my feet and grabbing Zabimaru.

I follow him out the door and up the street. We head out over the bridge onto Sokyoku Hill, where he stands at a distance and draws his sword.

“Byakuya…what…?

His expression stops me.

I draw Zabimaru. The next thing I know, I’m moving to block his Senka and our swords meet fiercely. I feel the heat of his body close to mine. And this was meant to…help? He slashes and cuts at me, driving me backwards until I fall into battle mode and start to work against him.

I feel his spirit energy rising and block the binding spell he throws, then counter madly as he alternates, clashes of metal and blasts of kido. I love the graceful turns he makes and the fire in those proud eyes.

“Scatter, Senbonzakura.”

Shit, got distracted.

“Roar, Zabimaru!”

My sword extends across the distance and crashes into his, stopping his release. Before I can even smile about it, he is moving with his flash step and beginning another volley of kido. Zabimaru catches the fiery blasts and arcs towards Byakuya again. He flash steps away and slides to a stop a little to close for my comfort. I flash step away just in time to avoid his six rod prison of light. I fire red fire blasts back at him, sending him flash stepping away again as I release my Ban Kai.

“Ban Kai, Hihio Zabimaru!”

The skeletal snake curls around me, then screeches and flies towards him.

“Hikotsu Taiho!”

The blast from the skeletal snake pounds the ground he just left when he flash stepped again.

My heart is racing from the adrenaline now.

Byakuya closes in, attacking with for all he is worth with sword, kido and small pink blades. I counter each and we move so fast that it all becomes a blur. Finally, we abandon all but our swords. They crash heavily against each other, ringing with the force of each blow. Byakuya is smiling now. We are both sweating, hearts pounding, driving into each other with all of our strength. Finally, he calls out for us to break off. We hear clapping from off to the side. Captains Ukitake and Shunsui sit nearby, smiling in appreciation of the display.

“Nicely done,” Ukitake says, “Renji, you have come a long way to be able to spar on his level like that.”

“Ah, it was nothing…He didn’t even use his bankai,” I say back, smiling in return.

“Perhaps next time,” Byakuya says softly, turning away and motioning for me to follow again.

He leads me back to the office. Now I feel frustrated, but I do feel more focused. Damn! I hate the way he teases me sometimes! I head for the shower in the vice captain’s quarters, but as I pass into the hallway, he stops at the entrance to the captain’s quarters and takes hold of my arm, propelling me into his quarters and closing and locking the door behind him. As I start to recover from the shock, he flash steps and brings me down onto the bed in a stunned heap.

“What the hell?” I gasp.

Then his mouth is devouring mine and his hands are tearing our clothes away. My hands join his and soon our bare bodies are locked together.

“What was with the sparring?” I ask breathlessly.

“Ah, that,” he says, smiling devilishly, “Foreplay…”

He has a wicked sense of humor…but…it did get our hearts pounding. And if it resulted in this, who am I to complain?

“You don’t want to take this into the shower? The hot tub?”

“Mhmm,” he moans into my mouth, “there, too.”

“Ah…what about…the…ah…reports?” I gasp.

“I guess we’ll work late,” he hisses, silencing me with deep kisses.

“Bya…”

He pauses for a moment, his eyes questioning.

“Arigato…”

He tilts his head slightly.

“For what, Renji?”

I reach up to touch his face, to stroke his lips with my thumb.

“For everything, Byakuya. You gave me everything…I love you.”

He takes a small surprised breath, then kisses me again.

“I love you, too…Renji.”

As his mouth recaptures mine and his touches on my body bring me to the heights of pleasure, there is no doubt in my mind that we are right for each other, that this was meant to be, and no matter what darkness reaches us, the light here is always going to be stronger.

XXXXXXXXXX

It is nearly dark by the time Renji and I disentangle ourselves, shower, then return to the now empty office. As we take our places and fall back to work, I look out of the corner of my eye and I can see Renji looks much more focused, much more content. That small satisfied smile that refuses to leave his lips displays this. I find myself unable to concentrate now, because I can only think about how lucky I am to have found this, to have found the courage to reach out to him, to have held on despite the challenges. Something important happened out there when we lay together in the rain on the battlefield in Inuzuri. I finally moved on. I finally put the past behind me. I finally accepted that I am not going to think about anything but making this last for the rest of our days.

The door suddenly bursts open and a hell butterfly floats in with Rikichi a moment behind. Renji and I catch each other’s eyes and exchange amused glances.

“What is it, Rikichi?” I ask, trying to sound as if I haven’t noticed that he is still chasing the fluttering insect.

I reach out and the offending creature floats softly across the room and lands on my extended finger. I smile at Renji as the hell butterfly yields its message. It is from Rukia.

“Byakuya, Renji, hurry back to the manor. Captain Unohana is here. It is time.”

Renji is already on his feet and we flash away, leaving the office behind. We are back at the manor in a heartbeat and flash stepping down the hallway of the new main building to the room where Yoruichi waits.

Captain Unohana is leaning over her. Aside from the fact that she is a little out of breath and sweaty, Yoruichi looks like she is handling things well, but Renji and I place ourselves on either side of her and we prepare to play the role we promised to play at the outset of this adventure. Renji sponges her face gently with a washcloth and I take her hand and help her focus on her breathing.

“Nice of you two to get here so quickly,” she said, smiling, “I think you set a new speed record, Byakuya. Your flash step may yet surpass mine.”

I smile warmly.

“It surpassed yours long ago, Demon Cat,” I reply, brushing the hair away from her eyes.

“She is doing very well,” Captain Unohana tells us, “but I did notice something you should know about.”

She looks at our worried faces and smiles.

“It is a good thing. Don’t worry. What I noticed when I examined her is only that instead of one reiatsu, there were two. It looks as though you are having twins.”

The three of us stare wordlessly at each other for a moment, and then our smiles grow even wider. Yoruichi grimaces as another contraction moves things along.

“Breathe with me, Senpai,” I tell her softly, “and remember, this is not a game of shunpo race. Breathe slowly.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that, Little Byakuya,” she retorts playfully.

I refuse to fake the bait.

“I am not little,” I reply calmly, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

Renji looks calm enough, sponging off her skin and offering her ice chips now and then, but his reiatsu is highly disturbed. When the latest contraction ends, I look down at Yoruichi, who is smiling knowingly and nodding. I rise and move to Renji’s side. He looks up at me curiously.

“What?” he asks.

I lean over and capture his lips in a gentle kiss.

“Renji,” I say quietly, “Your reiatsu is off the charts. You need to breathe correctly too. Do I need to remind you how, or can you do this on your own?”

His smile is precious. He clamps down on his soaring reiatsu and kisses me back.

“Get back over there and do your job, Bya, I have things under control.”

“I see,” I reply, moving back to Yoruichi’s other side, “I just don’t want to come back over there and have to revive you when you lose consciousness from lack of breathing…although…”

“Shut up!” he laughs.

“Focus, you two!” Yoruichi laughs, gasping softly as another contraction begins.

They are getting closer together and Yoruichi is having to focus more on breathing through them. I lean forward and take her face in my hands as they intensify. Captain Unohana steps in and examines her briefly.

“Everything is progressing well. It is time to push.”

I slip my arm around Yoruichi’s shoulders and she leans forward pushing, then breathing with me, pushing, then breathing. Renji holds her hand and speaks to her in a soft voice, reassuring her that everything is going well. It seems like we continue for a long time, before Yoruichi gasps softly and Captain Unohana smiles widely.

“You have a baby girl,” she says, taking the tiny newborn into her arms.

A tiny cry sounds and the three of us stare at each other in amazement at the sound. It is stunning to me that so small a sound can impact me so greatly. It sends my heart racing and a beautiful, dizzy feeling passes through me. I can see it’s having the same effect on Renji and Yoruichi. The feelings only intensify as Captain Unohana returns and sets the infant gently in Yoruichi’s waiting arms. I have only one thought as I meet my daughter’s eyes for the first time. She is perfect.

Her skin is a lovely darker shade like Renji’s and her hair is black, like mine. Her eyes are also steel grey like mine, but there is a sparkle, a joy in them that can only have come from Renji. She shares the fine petite bone structure of Yoruichi and her hands and feet are small and finely formed. She has a very calm demeanor and she stares up at Yoruichi, not crying, just taking in everything around her. We all gaze intently at our little miracle and then Captain Unohana recaptures our attention and reminds us that the miracle is not over.

She checks Yoruichi again and says the second child will come very soon. Yoruichi hands our daughter to Renji and he sits back in the chair next to Yoruichi, his focus now firmly fixed on his daughter…our daughter. The look on his face is beautiful. I don’t want to tear my eyes away from the image of them sitting there, the world having disappeared except for the two of them. Yoruichi squeezes my hand and I look down at her. Her smile is lovely, despite how pale and sweaty she is. I sponge her face gently and talk her through the next series of contractions. It isn’t long, before I wrap my arms around her shoulders and support her again as the second child enters the world.

“You have a son,” Captain Unohana announces.

She quickly cleans and examines him, then brings him for us to see. I catch my breath and tears form in my eyes. He has a shock of bright red hair. His wide eyes are a lovely shade of brown. His skin is somewhat pale like mine and he has the aristocratic definition of his noble forebears. Captain Unohana hands him to Yoruichi, who enjoys a few minutes staring into those beautiful eyes, then hands him to me. I can’t believe how tiny he is…how soft. His eyes meet mine and a loud cry sounds, but it is not one of fear. The eyes are strong and the cry sounds more like a battle cry. I look up at Renji and he steps across the room, still carrying our daughter. Yoruichi and Captain Unohana’s faces are lit with smiles. Renji and I close the distance and meet in a very tender kiss as we hold the first of our children. I rest my cheek against Renji’s and we look back at Yoruichi in deep gratitude. She blinks softly and returns our smiles.

“Do you have names picked out for them?” Captain Unohana asks softly.

Yoruichi smiles.

“I’ve done my part. Why don’t you two sort this part out,” she says.

I look down at the boy in my arms who looks so much like Renji. He needs a strong name, one that speaks to the strength of his father.

“We shall call him Takeshi…fierce warrior,” I say softly.

Renji smiles widely. He knows why I have chosen this name. He looks down at the girl and then back at me.

“We’ll call her Chisaki…a thousand blossoms,” he says, his eyes on mine.

I nod, unable to speak.

Captain Unohana smiles and steps out of the room, leaving our little family alone to savor our first moments together. Renji and I take our places on either side of Yoruichi. We know now that the three of us will be joined for life by the two tiny creatures we hold so close in our arms.


End file.
